When the Line Breaks
by Sweet Obsidian Rain
Summary: With the U.S. government and enemy organizations after him, Echizen Ryoma leaves America in order to search for proof of his innocence as well as to lay low. But returning to Japan only brought him more troubles. [Thrill Pair AU]
1. Prologue: News

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis

This will be my first multi-chapter fanfiction! I will try my best to catch my mistakes etc. Note that while I'm trying to keep some characters from being OOC, some charaters will be OOC. I know that Ryoma and Fuji will be for sure. Rating and genre may change later on depending on how the story goes in the future. Also, Momo and Kaidoh will be in the same grade as the third years because they started school early. Ryoma will be in the same year as well due to certain reasons that will later be revealed later on. At first I didn't want to do that, but I had to so that the characters could play the roles I have for them. Lol. Anyways, hope you like it!

Special thanks to **ChibisukeGirl** for her ideas while I was brainstorming; To** arialee** for beta-readng this chapter.

* * *

**When the Line Breaks**  
By Sweet Obsidian Rain

Prologue: News

* * *

_"When the line breaks, everything becomes forbidden; _  
_Just as it is forbidden to break the line."_

* * *

_Prime Minister of __Japan__'s Room, __11:59 P.M._

Surprised brown eyes met with cold golden ones.

_BANG._

The echo of the gunshot ran through the room followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Alarms rang throughout the building; the doors to the room busted open as armed guards barged in. "Who's there!?"

Silence and the breathing of the other guards was the only reply he got. Searching the room for the intruder, the guards did not notice a body lying in its own pool of blood until one of them tripped over it.

A knife flew through the air and buried itself into a wall. Engraved on the knife was a symbol. The symbol was of a cherry blossom flower and a rose crossed with a dagger. Vines of the rose formed a 'R' over the flowers and dagger.

It was the crest of the Prince of the Samurai Demons.

A curse was heard from one of the guards as he recognized it. "They broke the alliance!"

No one knew that the knife was just a fake replica.

* * *

_Nanjiroh's Private Chambers, __3:24 A.M._

Nanjiroh's eyes filled with fury as he watched the TV screen as the news was released.

"...minister found dead in his room at midnight. The assassin is believed to be the son of the head of a dangerous organization, Samurai Demons. A knife with the 'Prince' of the Samuria Demons' crest on it was found halfway buried into a wall..." the reporter continued to rant on as the screen showed a picture of the knife. The symbol was enlarged, "No one has actually seen this 'Prince's' face. However, this 'Prince' is said to have a tattoo of the crest on his lower back. The government is currently working on this case; Mizuki Hajime, the head detective of this case has a few words to say."

Golden eyes narrowed as they studied the crest on the knife. _It's fake_, the man realized.

The camera moved to show a man in his late twenties curling a strand of his hair with his finger. "We are currently finding some leads to catch this Prince. Nfu nfu nfu… In the meantime, a bounty of four grand has been placed on this Prince's head. We want him alive, if he is dead, the price will be cut in half. That is all... Nfu nfu nfu..."

His emotions calming, the man pressed a red button on the device next to his chair and spoke into it, "Send the family to the conference room immediately."

"Got it, Boss," a voice replied back through the device. A few seconds passed. "They're on their way."

"Good."

Nanjiroh took out his cell phone. He had a few calls to make.

* * *

_Conference Room, __3:42 A.M._

Three people looked up from their paper work as Nanjiroh entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Anata, what is it that has caused you to call us all here suddenly?" Rinko asked her husband.

"Watch."

Nanjiroh pointed at a blank TV screen with a remote control and replayed what he had been watching earlier.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

In a dark room, a man turned off his television as he finished watching the same news. A cruel smirk started to form on his face and he chuckled lowly.

"Let's see how you do with us and the government after you, Echizen Ryoma."

Had the room been lit, one could see icy amber eyes with a mad glint in them as the man burst into maniacal laughter.

* * *

_Back to the Conference Room_

The tension in the room was high.

Ryoma was the one to break it.

"Oyaji, the knife was fake... you know that. Who did it?"

The man who was addressed merely stared blankly at his son. "I suspect it's the Midriyama Organization. Ryoma, it's not safe with the government and MO after you. I want you to go pack up. You're returning to Japan, and you are to attend Seishun Academy. The son of the head chairman in MO is a student at this boarding school. Find out what is going and bring back proof to show that you are innocent. We don't need the government after the whole organization when we just managed to make peace with them. Be careful, and don't blow your cover."

Ryoma, understanding his father's point in hiding his identity from the world asked, "What name did you use to enroll me into the school?"

"Your name. Echizen Ryoma. There's no need to use a fake one, no one outside of the Samurai knows you are the 'Prince'. Just take care not to reveal your tattoo."

"Demo... Oyaji, I don't think Chibisuke can do all this himself. You're not just going to send him there alone are you?"

Ryoma sent a glare at Ryoga for doubting him. True, he may need some help, but that didn't mean he had to say that outright! Not to mention his baka Aniki just had to use that horrid nickname.

Nanjiroh only chuckled. "He'll be going there by himself. However, he'll find some unexpected help from some old friends."

"Who?" Both sons asked at the same exact moment. They sent a glare at each other.

"I can't ruin the surprise now, can I? You'll see when you get there, Ryoma."

Rinko, who had been quiet after watching the news, spoke up.

"When is he leaving?"

* * *

T.B.C. 

Ahhh... I spent four hours trying to type/write this. The words just aren't flowing right; I'm having trouble on how to word everything. Oh well, I might just do a rewrite when I finish the story or something.

Also, I would like to look for a beta-reading partner. Check my profile for details.

Review please!

_First Unrevised Version 6.23.07_  
_First Revised Version 2.26.07_


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Gahh... Stupid brother wouldn't give me the computer with spell-check. I know the prologue was a bit confusing, so I want to clear a few things up.

First of all, it was the Prime Minister (I made a mistake and forgot that Japan had a Prime Minister instead of President. Special thanks to **stranger12** for catching that) of Japan that was murdered while he was in the US negotiating with the President of the US. The Samurai Demons (A dangerous organization) signed a treaty/alliance with the two countries after 30 (I was going to make it 10, but then I realized if I did that, it would throw off the whole timeline.) years of trying to bring down the organization that has headquarters all over the world. The Echizen Family is known as the "Royal" (leader) family of the Samurais. They go by titles, so only a few people know their real identities (i.e. Ryoma is known as "Prince") .About the US government going after Ryoma thing... that and the alliance I mentioned before be cleared up in either this or the next chapter.

I'm sorry. I wanted to put that in the prologue, but I couldn't put it in there without ruining the effect I wanted it to create. I hope that cleared up some of the confusion.

Also, I forgot to mention Ryoma is 14, Momo and Kaidoh are 16, and the third years are 17-18 except for Inui. He has a special role. xD (For Seigaku Regulars)

Reviewers: Thank you for reading and reviewing! It makes me happy to know that people like my stories. I make an effort to reply to almost every review I get.

"**Bold**" English

"_Italics_" Thoughts, Flashbacks, Important Stuff, etc

"Normal" Japanese when use for dialogue

* * *

**_Recap_**

_"I can't ruin the surprise now, can I? You'll see when you get there, Ryoma."_

_Rinko, who had been quiet after watching the news, spoke up._

_"When is he leaving?"_

* * *

**When the Line Breaks**  
By Sweet Obsidian Rain

Chapter One: Arrival

* * *

_"When the line breaks, everything becomes forbidden;  
Just as it is forbidden to break the line."_

* * *

_Narita_ _International_ _Airport_ _3:36 P.M._ (1) 

"So loud," a certain black haired boy with green highlights growled while drinking the last of his Ponta. Dropping his luggage and heavy tennis bag (1.5) in front of himself, he plopped ungracefully down into a metal bench. And glared at nothing particular.

Ryoma was not in a good mood.

His damn Oyaji had announced that he was to leave right after he finished packing up his stuff. (Which was around 5 in the _morning_.)

It wasn't fair; he didn't get any sleep for the past 35 hours, 36 minutes, and 13 seconds. Or so his watch told him.

The damned servants on the plane kept bugging him (he didn't even know why his baka Oyaji insisted that he used a private plane!), Kevin and Ryoga kept calling him, and Karupin... Poor Karupin...

His beloved cat had gotten sick from the turbulence caused by the damn airplane.

Thus, Karupin had vomited, screeched, howled, and whined throughout the whole flight causing him to lose him precious sleep. The stupid airplane stank after Karupin had vomited. Honestly, he should just fire the god damned servants for feeding Karupin canned tuna!

Stupid new servants... didn't they know that Karupin was a _sensitive_ cat with a **sensitive** stomach? He was not suppose to eat canned food! And they just had to keep coming to him whenever Karupin vomited again.

Because of all of the unfortunate events that had kept coming his way, he did not get an ounce of sleep, damn it!

Grumbling and mumbling under his breath, Ryoma looked— glared at his surroundings as he searched for a sign with his name on it.

"**Just where the hell is this guide? I swear I'll cut him up into pieces and give them out to little kids for Halloween if he's late**..." (2) He muttered darkly in English.

Ryoma stopped in the middle of his rants and threats when he spotted a huge middle aged man holding up a board with "Echizen Ryoma" on it. The man's face looked like one of a pig's.

As the boy approached Piggy—as he had decided to mentally give the man a nickname— dragging and carrying his luggage with him, Piggy spoke, "Echizen— _snort _Ryoma—_snort _I presume?"

A nod.

It was all Ryoma could do to keep himself from laughing out loud. Piggy even snorted when he talked!

Maybe cutting him up into pieces and giving them out as Halloween treats wouldn't be such a waste after all...

"Well, follow—_snort_ me, boy! _Snort_— we don't have all—_snort_ day!"

Ryoma scowled as he heard Piggy call him "boy"; the man needed to work on his manners to his superiors!

"Che..." he muttered as he followed the huge man outside to a waiting car.

* * *

_In the waiting car, __3:49 P.M._

Settling into the back seat, Ryoma yawned and slumped back. Slowly, half-lidded golden eyes closed as he slipped into a slumber dreaming of the past events that had lead him to return to Japan.

_"Oyaji?" a five year old Ryoma poked his head into the entrance of their living. "Kaa-san, why is Oyaji dressed like that?" He looked at his father who was decked all out in dark grey and a mask covering the bottom half of his face, revealing only his eyes. Even his hair was covered._

_Rinko turned around and smiled gently; she bent down to look at her soon in the eyes. Instead of answering his question, she merely told her son, "Your father is going out to bring Ryoga back, little one. Now go and eat your dinner."_

_A blink. "Kaa-san... I wanna go with Oyaji to pick up Aniki!" _

_By that time, Nanjiroh had already slipped out the door._

_"Demo ne... Ryoga and your father are bringing back a surprised for you! If you go, it'll be ruined," Rinko lied with a sigh. Her son was too young to know that his brother had been kidnapped, and that her husband was going on a risky mission to save him._

_"Honto ni?! YATTA! A surprise! What do you think it is, Kaa-san?" Large innocent eyes looked up curiously at his mother._

_"I don't know, little one. Now go and eat your dinner or your father and Ryoga won't give you your surprise when they come back."_

_"Hai_!"_ little Ryoma quickly ran into the dining room happily._

_Rinko watched her son run off with a worried smile. "Anata, please come back with Ryoga safely," was all she whispered as she followed little Ryoma._

Ryoma stirred a bit in his sleep as the car rode over uneven land. When the land smoothed out, he drifted back into his sleep.

_"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" an enraged Echizen Nanjiroh shouted as he barged into a room._

_Looking wildly around the room, his eyes soften upon seeing Ryoga sleeping in a quiet slumber. Walking cautiously over to him, Nanjiroh was about to wake his eldest son up when he sensed someone behind it. Turning around quickly, he kicked at the person's leg and held a gun he had drawn out quickly at its throat._

_"Mr. Samurai Demon... I suggest you think carefully before you act. This room and building is surrounded by the best police forces in the __US__ and __Japan__." The voice was high; the person clearly was a woman._

_His eyes harden; his body tensed up ready to defend himself and his son if need be. Of course he had spotted the many people surrounding them. "What do you want?" he simply asked. It was better to get straight to the point and waste less time in this place than dance around when his life—and his son's— was in danger._

_"An alliance. A treaty."_

_Nanjiroh glared suspiciously at the woman. "Why would you want a treaty with a dangerous organization you've been after for the past 30 years?"_

_"Both countries have long decided to give up wiping out all you Samurais. There are too many of you; your headquarters are all over the world."_

_Golden eyes narrowed even more. "How do you know all this? How do you know I have headquarters all over the world? How did you know R—this boy is my son?"_

_Although her face was stoic, Nanjiroh could see her eyes smiling. "The FBI was tipped off two weeks ago. Of course they didn't mention your name— or your family's name for the matter. But the person sent us a photo of your son with a small message signed MO." _

_Nanjiroh tensed even more when "MO" was mentioned. Midoriyama Organization was the cause of this, eh? "How do I know you won't attack either my son or me? How do I know if I can trust you?" _

_"You don't. I can only assure you that no one will attack as long as you don't." _

_With a sigh, the man gave in. "Very well," he said as he slowly released the woman. It was all he could do to save his and his son's life. The treaty did have benefits though..._

"Meow?" Karupin looked curiously up at his master who was talking in his sleep.

"No... Leave Nanako-san alone..."

**_BOOM!_**

_The sound of the explosion was heard all through the building. People of the Samurai Demons drew their weapons and tensed up, ready to defend themselves._

_Suddenly the alarm was set off. _

_"They got through the security! They're probably in section 13, the Treasure Chamber!" an anonymous voice shouted._

_One of the people in charge spoke into his communicator, "Boss, red code, red code!"_

The scene changed to show men inside a huge room.

_Men not from the Samurais, but from Midoriyama._

_"Let..Mmm... go!" a hostage held Nanako struggled._

_"Quiet girl! Know your place, or you'll be dead before I let you go," the irritated man that held her growled. Why was he always stuck with the annoying ones?!_

_There was a flash and suddenly the man was lying in his own pool of blood._

_"Nanako-san did say to let go... you should listen."_

_The men whipped around to see the speaker. A 12 year old Ryoma stood calmly as he examined his opponents._

_"Ryoma-san!" _

_Nanako was about to run to her cousin when Ryoga appeared out of no where and pulled her back into the shadows. Ryoma did not need interruptions._

_It wasn't long before all the opposing men charged at the young boy._

_A smirk. "It's foolish to charge all at once. Shouldn't you all know that by now?"_

_Before the men could actually reach him, there was another explosion that sent them all to the ground. When the smoke had cleared, Ryoma was no where in site. One of their own finally realized the door was shut and locked tight._

_The men were startled as smoke was released into the room. Slowly, one by one, the men fell was they breathe in the poisoned air._

The room scene warped to show a hallway.

_Ryoma turned and walked down the hallway. The air of confidence around him showed that he knew where he was going._

_Suddenly a knife was cutting through the air, heading towards Ryoma. Had the thrower been more accurate, the knife would've gone right through Ryoma's head. But instead, it only grazed his cheek._

_BANG._

_The thud of a small body was heard as Ryoma tucked his pistol back into his sleeves._

_Ryoma was cautious as he walked towards where the would-be-assassin was hiding. He was quite surprised to see the body in front of him was a boy about his age. The boy was still breathing..._

Piggy glanced back at the sleeping boy as he drove.

_"When is he leaving?" Rinko asked._

_"Right when he finishes packing," Nanjiroh turned to his son, "You'll be taking the private jet plane."_

_"Eh? Doushite?"_

_The man ignored his question and instead said, "You'll stay one night at the Tokyo International Hotel_ (3)_ before moving into Seishen's dorms. You will be placed as a second year while sharing some classes with third years as advance classes._ (4)_ An old friend of ours will provide you with more details as you meet up with him," Nanijroh finished with a grin._

_Whoever this "old friend" was, Ryoma had the feeling that he did not want to meet him._

_"Oi! Seishounen, are we clear on your instructions? If you mess up, 10 years of trying to settle things down will go down the drain."_

_A nod._

_"Hey brat! You_—_"_

* * *

_In front of Tokyo International Hotel _

"Hey boy!—_snort_ Wake up, —_snort_ we're here."

Ryoma groaned as he heard someone_—_Piggy— call out to him. He sat up and blinked. Jet-lag was catching up to him; his head hurt like hell.

As boy stepped out of the car, he looked up at the hotel. "Hmmm... Not bad."

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"You have no right to do this!"

Bold and glaring sapphire eyes clashed with angry amber ones before the sound of breaking glass caused the two to break eye contact.

The man with amber eyes hissed darkly as he kicked the teen who was glaring hotly at him.

"If you want to live, you will take care of the way you talk to me."

A glare was his only answer.

* * *

T.B.C. 

1. If you watched the anime, it was the airport Ryoma was at when he was leaving for the US Open.

1.5. Although this story does not really center on tennis, Ryoma and the rest of the Regulars do play tennis.

2. It's around October in this story. Ryoma's transferring to Seishun Academy.

3. I don't know if it exists. I'm too tired at the moment to actually go look up a real hotel in Tokyo.

4. Change of plans. Ryoma, Momo, and Kaidoh will be second years while taking advance classes with third years. This will be something that happens often in the school. If a student is too advance in a certain class for his year, he will take advance classes with the year level appropriately suited for him.

5. Seishun Academy will be an all boys' school.

There! I finished the first chapter! I did leave some things out though. Lol. Anyways, thanks for reading minna-san! Although I will warn you that the next few chapters will be a bit slow since I'm trying to organize, sort things out, and stabilize this story. They will also clear out most of the confusion I caused. Lol.

I'm still looking for a beta-reader! Check my profile for details.

Lastly, I hope you liked it; please review! )

_First Unrevised Version 6.25.07_


	3. Chapter 2: Roommates

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Wahhh! I'm so glad I cleared up the confusion! Yosh! I will work hard to make everyone happy! -determined look-

Ahh... I just remembered. I will be going to New York on the 29th, and will stay there for a week. I probably won't have time to write or update there, so I'm going to try to fit at least one chapter in before Friday. Maybe two. I was thinking about doing a side story to make up it up, but I'll have to see if I can fit it in.

Reviews: Thanks for the reviews; they are much appreciated. Again, I try to make an effort to reply to all of the reviews I get.

"**Bold**" English

"_Italics_" Thoughts, Flashbacks, Important Stuff, etc

"Normal" Japanese when use for dialogue

* * *

**_Recap_**

_"You have no right to do this!"_

_Bold and glaring sapphire eyes clashed with angry amber ones before the sound of breaking glass caused the two to break eye contact._

_The man with amber eyes hissed darkly as he kicked the teen who was glaring hotly at him._

_"If you want to live, you will take care of the way you talk to me." _

_A glare was his only answer._

* * *

**When the Line Breaks**  
By Sweet Obsidian Rain

Chapter Two: Roommates

* * *

_"When the line breaks, everything becomes forbidden;  
Just as it is forbidden to break the line." _

* * *

_Monday, __Seishun_ _Academy__, Dormitory A: Room 411, __11:27 P.M._

A hiss of pain was heard from the only occupant in the room.

Fuji Syusuke winced as he peeled his soiled shirt off his body. The wound on his side reopened as he threw his shirt off to the side. He would have to get rid of it later; it wouldn't do if anyone saw it.

Quickly reaching for the rubbing alcohol and box of cotton balls, Fuji started to clean his bleeding wound. Pouring a good amount of alcohol onto a cotton ball, he pressed it against the gash across his abdomen.

The beating had been worse than usual; something had caused... _the man_ to be in an extremely bad mood.

He had almost used _father_. The man who treated him so cruelly deserved no such title. Hell, the man wasn't even related to him by blood. Damn his mother for re-marrying and then dying. He didn't blame her though; she never saw the cruel side of this man.

But Fuji had to admit that he was glad that he went back to the hide out today. The beating would've been much worse than the one he received today had he returned there a day late.

Bandaging his wound with skillful hands, the fair-haired stood up to discard anything that was blood stained. Picking up his shirt with a grimace he tossed it into a plastic bag with the used cotton balls in them. He dropped the bag into the trash after tying it up tightly. Double checking for any blood stained objects, he washed his hands and took a look at the pile of letters he received today.

Fuji threw half of the letters into the dustbin without a glance. No doubt they were all from fan girls (from other schools) with the perfumed and decorated envelops.

As he sorted threw the other letters though, one slip of paper caught his attention. It was from the dormitory office.

His ever-closed eyes snapped open as he scanned the contents on the slip of paper.

_To __Fuji__ Syusuke-san_

_Fuji-san, we have a transferred student from __America__. Starting tomorrow, he will be your new roommate. We expect you to be polite and helpful to this student; make sure he feels welcomed to this school. Below is what you need to know about him._

**_Name:_**_ Echizen Ryoma (Second Year)_  
**_Dorm A:_**_ Room 411_  
**_Advance classes:_**_ English, math, and science_  
**_Schedule:_  
_Monday, Tuesday, and Friday:  
_**_Period 1: Math with Third Years (7:45-8:30) Room 241  
Period 2&3: Double Period English with Third Years (8:35-10:05) Room 243  
Period 4: Social Studies/World History (10:10-10:55) Room 250  
Lunch (11:00-11:45) Cafeteria  
Period 5: Science with Third Years (11:50-12:35) Room 237  
Period 6: Physical Education (12:40-1:25) Room 532 or Gymnasium  
Period 7: Home Base/Break (1:30-2:15) Room 213  
Period 8: Related Arts; Combined Choir with Third Years (2:20-3:05) Room 478  
**Wednesday and Thursday:** _  
_Period 1: Math with Third Years (7:45-8:30) Room 241  
Period 9&7: Art/Home Base/Break (8:35-10:05) Room 213  
Period 4: Social Studies/World History (10:10-10:55) Room 250  
Lunch (11:00-11:45) Cafeteria  
Period 5: Double Period Science with Third Years (11:50-1:20) Room 237 _  
_Period 6: Physical Education (_ _1:25-2:10__) Room 532 or Gymnasium _  
_Period 10: Combined Home Economics with Third Years (Wed.) (_ _2:15-3:00__) Room 122 _

_October 16, 2006_  
_-Inui__ Sadaharu, Teacher Dorm Advisor_  
_-Tezuka Kunimitsu, Dormitory A Leader_

Fuji frowned as he finished glancing over it. This was bad, now that he gained a roommate, he would have to be more careful. Hopefully this Echizen guy wouldn't notice anything amiss.

He was pretty impressed though. While taking advance classes for a student in Seishen Academy was something that happened often in the school, usually a student would only take one advance class. Taking three advance classes was almost unheard of.

Not to mention he was in all the advance classes the guy had.

Wincing slightly, he flopped back on his bed. Well, he would have to clean a lot of things out for his new roommate— who was arriving tomorrow. He sighed.

At least now he had another victim to torture daily.

* * *

_Tuesday, Tokyo International Hotel, Room 379, __6:48 A.M._

"Meow..."

Karupin jumped onto the bed and sat on his master's sleeping face.

1... 2... 3...

"ACK!— Kar— in!"

One Echizen Ryoma sat up gasping for breath. Coughing, he glared at the Himalayan cat, "Karupin, are you trying to kill me?!"

"Meow?"

Ryoma stared at his cat; the feline stared back at him.

Suddenly a ringing caused the boy to snap his attention to the source of the noise. It was his alarm clock. Looking at the time he realized it read 7:02. Piggy mentioned that he would be driving him to the school around 7—wait, what?!

Jumping out of bed with a yelp, he ran into the bathroom and got ready in ten minutes.

Checking and re-checking the room for anything he left behind took another five. (The room was pretty big.)

At 7:18 the door to the room was slammed shut as Ryoma raced to the lobby of the hotel with his belongings.

* * *

_In front of Tokyo International Hotel, __7:20 A.M._

"_Snort_— Took long—_snort_ enough—_snort_ boy! Hurry—_snort_ up or you'll—_snort_ be late!"

Scowling as he got in the car, the boy muttered, "**I know that you annoying rude mannered pig. Just shut up and **_**drive**_"

If Piggy had heard his muttering, he made no sign of showing it as he drove Ryoma to his new boarding school. (Ryoma highly doubted that the pig man would've understood what he said in English anyways.)

"Boy,—_snort_ your belongings—_snort_ will be—_snort_ sent to your—_snort _room. You are—_snort_ to go to—_snort_ the school office—_snort_ for your—_snort_ schedule."

Ryoma nodded, already knowing what to do.

* * *

_In front of __Seishun_ _Academy_ _7:40 A.M._

"Bye Karupin! See you after school at our new home," Ryoma said before slamming the car door shut and rushing in to the school building.

Hanamura Aoi, the school secretary looked up as Ryoma came into the office panting and red in the face from running. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up my schedule."

"Ahh! You're the new transferred student, Echizen Ryoma, correct?"

When she saw the boy give a nod, her expression brightened. Lifting a finger to push her glasses up, she bustled about until she found the boy's schedule. "Would you like me to walk you to your first class?"

"Iie," Ryoma answered, looking over his schedule.

"Aa… Well, run along then. You have two minutes to get to class."

Upon hearing that, the boy's eyes widen; he dashed out of the office and ran down a hallway.

**'Rooms 200-312' **

He turned, and went down the hallway the sign pointed to.

"209… 215… 221…2—oof!"

Blinking, he realized he ran into somebody.

* * *

Fuji opened his mouth to snap at the black-haired boy who had dared to bump into him. But before he could say anything, the stranger let loose a string of colorful words before running off in the same direction he was heading. 

He stood up and dusted off his pants; as he was about to walk off, he tripped for the second time that day.

He glared at the black binder at his feet. The boy had actually forgotten his binder and left it for him to trip on it! Oh, he was going to find out who this kid was…

Putting on his smiling mask again, he picked the binder up and strolled down the hallway to his math class as if nothing had happened earlier.

* * *

Ryoma burst into room 241. 

Every head in the classroom turned his way.

"Who are you?" A man, obviously the teacher, asked him.

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Ahh, I see. You're the new student," the teacher said as he scanned the boy for his materials. "Echizen-kun, you do realize that you need your materials for class, right?"

"Sensei, I—" Ryoma froze when he looked at his hands for his binder. He remembered that he had it with him when he was in the hallway.

As he was about to open his mouth to speak again, the door opened and his binder was suddenly thrown at him. He sensed someone glaring at him; he raised his head to look at annoyed sapphire eyes.

The teacher was startled when he saw Fuji Syusuke glare at the new student. Well, whatever the new student had done, he was sure it wasn't too big. "F-Fuji-san, please have a seat."

"Hai, Tatsuya-sensei," Fuji turned and walked to his seat; practically the whole class was looking at him and Ryoma.

Honestly, what on earth did this new boy do to cause Fuji Syusuke, the resident sadist, to glare at him?

Ryoma wore a confused expression when looks of sympathy were cast at him. The people here were weird; his first day at the school and they were already looking at him like he was in trouble…

Tatsuya-sensei cleared his throat and turned to his class, "Students, this is Echizen Ryoma, a second year transferee who will be taking advance math with us. Please make him feel welcomed."

However, right when the man finished his speech, the class had turned among themselves and chattered away.

Sensing that no one was going to show him where to sit, Ryoma scanned the room for a seat.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), the only free desk was behind the teen that was glaring at him earlier.

Letting out a sigh, he walked towards the empty seat. The mindless chatter suddenly stopped, and he found himself the center of attention again as he sat down in his newfound seat.

* * *

Fuji's eyes had snapped open when Tatsuya-sensei introduced the boy to the class. 

No way… this kid is his new roommate?!

_Oh well_, he though. At least he now had more options for revenge.

The fair-haired boy pulled out of his thoughts when he sensed someone sitting in the seat behind him. He was suddenly aware that more than twenty pair of eyes were looking at him… and the person behind him.

Everyone looked like they were waiting for him to do something.

He turned around just in time to see a look of confusion flash across Echizen's face.

Fuji gave a mental chuckle. So his classmates were worried about what he would do to this boy.

"Maa… so you're Echizen-kun."

"Who are you?" was the blunt reply (question) he got.

A smirk.

"Fuji Syusuke, yoroshiku," he answered before turning back to face the front.

The class seemed relieved as they turned back to their previous activities.

* * *

One conversation caught Ryoma's attention. 

"We can't let Echizen-san be Fuji-senpai's victim. We can't," this was said by a tall spiky-haired boy.

Senpai? Did that mean that this boy was taking this math class as an advance class as well?

"Fssshuuu… Dumbass, do you think you can actually stop Fuji-senpai?" Another boy with lanky limbs countered.

"What did you call me, Mamushi?!"

"You heard w—"

Ryoma turned away from the two and observed the rest of his class. It seemed math class was more of a gossip palace than a class.

"—hear? Matsumi-kun from Dorm B finally admitted that he was dating Hana Megumi-san from the sister school!"

"Eh? Lucky guy! I wish I had a girlf—"

"Wahh… We get our English test back today… I bet I failed it…"

"—and she slapped me!"

"Whoa, no way!"

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Ryoma tuned everything out and buried his head in his arms. He might as well take a nap.

* * *

Ryoma did not wake up after the bell rang until someone shouted for him to wake up. 

"Oi! Echizen-san, wake up, class is over!"

The boy groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily.

"Oi! Kid, you're going to be late!"

The cat-eyed boy turned to the speaker. It was the spiky haired boy.

"Ha?" came Ryoma's (un)intelligent reply.

"I believe Momoshiro-san said that you will be late to double period English if you don't get moving soon," a soft voice said.

The spiky haired boy—Momoshiro— froze and stared at the person who last spoke. "Ahaha… Fuji-sempai has double period English next, ne? I'll leave Echizen-san with you then. Ja ne!"

A trail of dust was left behind as Momoshiro ran out of the classroom.

Fuji chuckled softly as he walked out of room 241, closing the door as he exited.

The only occupant in the room blinked.

…How did this Fuji person know that he had double period English next?

_Ring. _

"Shit!" Ryoma exclaimed as he heard the ball for the start of second period ring. He jumped out of his seat with his stuff and ran to the door. Ryoma reached out to fling it open…

Only to find it locked.

* * *

T.B.C. 

Note: I don't know anything about how Japanese school schedule works, so I just settle with a schedule kind of like mine. I did make some adjustments though.

Phew. I finished it. Longest chapter so far.

Lol. This chapter was a bit rough; had trouble on how they were going to meet. But in the end I just decided on something simple… kinda. Well, Ryoma and Syusuke finally meet…demo, I'm sorry for all of you FujiRyo fans out there. There isn't much interaction between those two yet. I did warn you that it was going to be a bit slow, didn't I? Don't worry though; I promise you that Ryoma (and maybe Syusuke) will end up in awkward and entertaining situations in the next chapter. When I come back from NY, that is. xD

I hope you like it, and thanks for reading. Please review!

_First Unrevised Version 6.27.07 _


	4. Chapter 3: Luck

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

HI EVERYONE! I'm back from New York! It was a fun, yet exhausting trip. I was going to write right when I got back (Saturday), but I needed to catch up on some reading. Not to mention my cousin came over from NY so it's hard for me to find a chance to write peacefully. He and my brother have taken a liking to stalking me... Anyways, I will try to update at least two chapters by this coming Sunday.

Reviews: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Makes me feel loved when I get supportive reviews.

Special thanks to **ChibisukeGirl** for helping me fix my mistakes and **arialee** for pointing out that I put the wrong UNrevision date.

Please enjoy this chapter!

"**Bold**" English

"_Italics_" Thoughts, Flashbacks, Important Stuff, etc

"Normal" Japanese when use for dialogue

* * *

**_Recap_**

_"Shit!" Ryoma exclaimed as he heard the bell for the start of second period ring. He jumped out of his seat with his stuff and ran to the door. Ryoma reached out to fling it open…_

_Only to find it locked._

* * *

**When the Line Breaks**  
By Sweet Obsidian Rain

Chapter Three: Luck

* * *

_"When the line breaks, everything becomes forbidden;  
Just as it is forbidden to break the line."_

* * *

_Tuesday, __Seishun_ _Academy__, Room 241, __9:58 A.M._

_Thud._ Ryoma threw himself at the door for the 407th time that day.

The world must have really hated him.

First he was framed for the murder of the damned Prime Minister, then his baka Oyaji just had to send him back to Japan barely telling him anything except that he was to attend this stupid (and damned) school. His father then just had to send a pig to pick him up and act as a guide. (For goodness sake, the guy had problems talking!) If that wasn't bad enough, he was almost late to class, and had lost his binder along the way only to have it thrown at him when the teacher asked him where it was. Then this Fuji something was glaring at him causing the whole class to stare and gossip. Next thing you know, he was fucking _locked inside a classroom_!

(A/N: While Ryoma is a very smart and bright kid, he's pretty dense when it comes to school and social life. So he doesn't know that Fuji locked him in on purpose.)

Ryoma banged his head against the already harassed door and sighed. He was dead tired.

After finding that he was locked in, he had spent about thirty minutes shouting, yelling, growling, scratching, kicking, punching, pushing, pulling, whining, biting, pounding, and throwing himself at the door to get it open. (And damn him for forgetting his lock picks.)

But the door didn't budge an inch, and Ryoma was starting to suspect that the room was soundproof since no one heard the racket he made.

Then in the middle of his attempts to get the door open, he had somehow passed out. (Banging his head on the door.)

Which had caused him to waste 45 minutes left of the double period.

After waking up, he had continued his... quest to escape the classroom.

_Ring._

The boy cursed as the bell signaling the end of third period rang. He would be in deep trouble later on in the near future...

Slumping against the door with a resigned sigh, Ryoma looked up at the ceiling.

"I give up. Looks like I'll just have to wait till someone opens this messed up door for me..."

And yawned. Ah well, he at least he could catch up on his much needed sleep...

* * *

_Third Year Physical Education, Room 567, __10:53 A.M._

Fuji was smiling.

It wasn't that the tensai never smiled; the sadist was actually well known to be always smiling. No, it was that the tensai was smiling even more widely than usual. In fact, one would say that Fuji's smile was a _sadistic_ smile. A very evil and sadistic one.

The air of sadism around him was so thick, that the people around the tensai felt it resulting in them moving away from the blue-eyed teen as quickly as possible. ("Unya, Fujiko is scary today! Wah! Help me Oishi! He's looking this way!")

_Ring._

Fuji hummed as he walked out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria to lunch.

While he did have a small accident in the hallway this morning, the god of luck must've been on his side.

He had enjoyed hearing the racket that Echizen made, and made sure to glare at everyone near by so that none of them would release the boy. Of course that was just something to start with. He had a lot more planned out for this kid.

His mood brightened even more when he discovered that the cafeteria was serving sushi today. No doubt Taka-san's father— who was the school's chef— had prepared at least one tray of wasabi sushi especially for him.

Sure enough, when he arrived at the front of the lunch line, two trays of wasabi sushi sat at the counter untouched. (Who besides Fuji would eat them anyway?)

"Hora, Fuji-kun, I made your favorite wasabi sushi for you! I hope two trays are enough?" Chef Kawamura asked with a kind smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. It's more than enough, Kawamura-san."

"Aa. Enjoy your meal then!"

Stacking his two trays, he walked off to look for a seat.

"HOI HOI! FUJIKO, I SAVED A SEAT FOR YOU!" Fuji chuckled as he watched Kikumaru Eiji, his ever-hyperactive friend, bounce in his seat while waving wildly.

Of course next to the cheerful boy was Oishi Syuichirou, who as expected, was fussing over Eiji.

_Probably just telling him to calm down_, Fuji thought as he walked towards his friends.

Settling into his seat, he looked around. "Where are the others?"

Eiji opened his mouth to answer, "Momo is—"

"91 percent chance that he is still in the lunch line ordering—

"Inui-sensei! Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"—more food. 84 percent chance that Kawamura-kun is helping his dad with sushi making. 89 that Tezuka-kun is still sorting out paper work for the coming Intra-Ranking Tournament. And 100 that Kaidoh-kun is behind me."

"Fshuuuu..." could be heard coming from behind Inui-sensei as he stated that that Kaidoh was behind him.

"Oh? Is there anything you need Inui-sensei?" a certain tensai cheerfully asked the said teacher.

"Hmm... I calculated a 67 percent chance that the new student would've been here with you. It seems there is a flaw in my data... Hmmm..." Inui muttered into his notebook, scribbling and erasing.

"Saa... why would you of calculated that?"

"There was a 55 percent chance that you would be with him because he is your new roommate—

"EH?! FUJIKO HAS A NEW ROOMATE!? Nya, why didn't you tell me that!?"

"—But the possibility was brought higher by 12 percent due to the interaction you had with Echizen-san this morning. Since he is not with you, my guess is that he is still in the classroom?"

"Maa maa... Inui-sensei is as calculating as always."

Eiji leeched onto Fuji and exclaimed, "Hoi! Hoi! So that was why the math classroom was loud after everyone was gone. Demo... Unyaaa... Why did Fujiko lock his own roommate in the classroom? Could it be that Fujiko doesn't like his new roommate?!"

"E-Eiji! Let go of Fuji and calm down! What if he suffocates?! And you should know better than to think that Fuji doesn't like his roommate! Fuji isn't that kind of person..." Oishi turned to Fuji uncertain, "...Is he?"

The sadist placed a finger on his chin as if to think, and opened his eyes. "Saa... I wonder about that."

The answer had caused everyone within 10 meters radius around Fuji to freeze and stare at him with wide eyes. Damn the sadist... why couldn't he just spare them their lives?

"Ii data..." Inui was the one to break the silence as he scribbled into his notebook, "I almost forgot to ask. Would all of you like to try my latest concoction, Inui's Special Spy Dar Juice? It's a mix of Penal Tea, Akazu, and a special ingredient I named it after."

Something clicked into Fuji's head as he was the only one fluent in English to understand the name Inui gave his…drink.

"Hoi? What's the special ingredient?"

"Hi-mit-su," Inui's glasses flashed before he lifted up a pitcher of purple and black bubbling mixture, "Well? Would anyone want some?" _(Himitsu: Secret)_

Faces everywhere turned pale as they shook their heads frantically. Save one.

"Saa… I am interested in the taste… Could I take two bottles?"

"It's a bit thick this time," Inui said as he poured the concoction into two bottles. Where did those come from?

Everyone's eyes were as big as saucers as Inui handed Fuji the two bottles. ("H-eh… Fujiko kowaii_…_")_ (Kowaii: Scary)_

The tensai took a swig of the "juice" and let out a delighted sigh. "It's quite good. I really recommend it."

"F-fshuuu… Fuji-senpai sugoi…" _Thud_. Kaidoh turned around to find a shell-shocked Momo behind him. The guy had dropped all of his food and was frozen on the spot, gaping like a fish. "Baka peach butt… Fshuuu…"

"Ii data… Fuji-kun seems to like this one too…" Inui walked off muttering and scribbling into his notebook as everyone watched in awe (fear?) as Fuji drank from one of the bottles.

* * *

_Hallway, Near Room 241, 11:23 A.M. _

Akutagawa Jiroh sleepily walked down the hallway in search of the math classroom. Lunch was almost over so he might as well get to his afternoon class before the bell rang. He could get more sleep that way.

The orange-headed boy opened the door to room 241.

As the door opened slowly, a blur of black pushed passed him and ran down the hallway towards the direction of the restrooms.

Jiroh blinked. He shrugged and walked into the room. Yawn… he was so sleepy…

* * *

_Cafeteria, __11:30 A.M._

Ryoma walked into the lunchroom as his stomach growled loudly.

Right when he took another step, an arm grabbed him and dragged him to a table. He felt someone jump on him. Oh god… if this person didn't let go, he was going to have to kill him for his much needed oxygen…

"Eiji! Let the poor boy go this instant! How are we going to explain to his parents if he dies from lack of air?!"

"Demo ne… Ochibi kawaii!! And he's Fujiko's new roommate!"

"Fshuuu…Oi, wake up peach butt…"

"Ack—ne—air—go—!" Seeing the boy turn blue, Eiji reluctantly let him go.

"And don't just give him a name! It's rude," Oishi turned to Ryoma who was still panting and gasping for air, "Gomen nasai, daijoubu desu ka?" _(I'm sorry, are you alright?)_

A nod. "Ahh…Hai… Daijoubu desu…"

_"_Yokatta. Ano… are you Echizen Ryoma-san?"

"Hai. Senpai, is the lunch line still opened?" A hungry growl was heard from Ryoma's stomach. A tint of pink could be seen on his face.

"Maa… Echizen-kun, I'm sorry, but the lunch line is closed." The hungry boy turned his head to look at Fuji.

This boy was familiar to him… Hmmm… what was his name…

"Where can I get food then, Fuki-senpei?"

Fuji twitched. How dare this boy forget his name! He forced a smile, "It's Fuji Syusuke, Echizen-kun," he gave a soft chuckle, "And I do have some leftover sushi here." He pushed the tray towards Ryoma.

Everyone's face once again turned pale as the boy reached forward to take one, but Fuji's piercing glare made them shut up.

Golden eyes started watering as the explosive taste of spicy wasabi brushed against his taste buds. "Water—!"

As the boy searched for water, Fuji passed a bottle to him. Without wasting a second, the boy chugged down all the contents in the cup.

_Thud. _

Students started to edge away from the tensai and the fallen form by him. It seemed that the sadist had found his new victim, and they did not want to be any part of the torture that Ryoma was going to recieve.

"Echizen-kun!" A female voice was heard by the entrance of the cafeteria. Heads turned to see Hanamura glancing worriedly at Ryoma's fallen body.

_Ring. _

"Minna-san, go to your classrooms. Fuji-kun, since you're Echizen-kun's roommate, take him to the clinic. I'm sure the school nurse is in at this hour." The school secretary watched the students exit the room. "I trust you will take care of him?"

"Hai sensei. I shall take him right away after I throw away my trash."

"Very well then," The secretary turned on her heals and walked off.

Fuji sighed as he returned from the trashcan. Great, now he had to take care of this brat… He reached over carefully to turn the boy over. (Ryoma's lying on his stomach)

Ryoma's shirt shifted to show half of his back. Something caught Fuji's eye. A tattoo.

A tattoo of a rose and cherry blossom crossed with a dagger. With a signature R over it.

Eyes opening, the tensai stared disbelievingly at Ryoma's face. This… this mere boy was the Prince of the Samurai Demons?!

Glancing around to make sure no one saw the tattoo, he quickly covered it again and lifted the boy up. (Bridal style.)

The questions would have to wait until later. He had better send the boy to the clinic first.

* * *

_Seishun Academy's Medical Wing, __11:56 A.M._

Ryoma stirred… Arg… what was the horrible taste in his mouth? Oh right. The wasabi sushi and horrid drink that Fuji-senpai fed him…

His stomach growled; he was still hungry.

And his head was hurting like hell too; he moved his arm to knead his pounding forehead. Wait what was this soft thing beneath him? A bed?

Rustle rustle.

Ryoma snapped his eyes open to meet grey ones.

"AHHH!!!!! IT'S A MONKEY!!!!!"

* * *

T.B.C. 

xD I finished it! I know… I didn't fit enough amusing and awkward scenes in for Ryoma… Gomen ne! I'm just brain-dead right now. I forgot to write down some of the scenes I had planned, so I kinda forgot… Ehehehe…

Don't worry, Tezuka and Taka will appear in the next chapter. xP

Anyways, I watched the Prince of Tennis OVA 15 like two days ago; I was squealing. They don't have subs yet, but there are major Thrill Pair hints in it! xD Watch it!

Oh yeah… I have a challenge for everyone: The Seigaku Regulars decide to have a team-bonding day. It was decided that they would go to the arcade. When they got there, all the games were occupied except for the two Dance Dance Revolution Machines, so they decide to play it. You write out what happens. The main pair can be either Thrill or Pillar.

:) Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Please review!

_First Unrevised Version 7.11.07_  
_First Revised Version 7.13.07_


	5. Chapter 4: Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

I'm SORRY! I feel very, very guilty for not updating so long. I had a horrible writer's block; could not write a story at all. But I'm back now!

Thanks for the reviews and support so far!

Special thanks to **awin-chan** for beta-reading!  
Enjoy the chapter!

"**Bold**" English  
"_Italics_" Thoughts, Flashbacks, Important Stuff, etc  
" Normal" Japanese when used for dialogue

* * *

**_Recap_**

_Ryoma snapped his eyes open to meet grey ones._

"_AHHH!!!!! IT'S A MONKEY!!!!!"_

* * *

**When the Line Breaks**  
By Sweet Obsidian Rain

Chapter Four: Surprises

* * *

"_When the line breaks, everything becomes forbidden;_  
_Just as it is forbidden to break the line."_

* * *

_Tuesday, Seishun Academy's Medical Wing, 12:00 P.M._

Atobe Keigo was a beautiful man. Of course he knew it himself, being the vain person he was.

Never was he ever insulted. He was never ignored. And _never_ was he called a _monkey_ by anyone except one certain _brat_.

So when that certain brat had woken up thanks to his beautiful nursing skills and all but screamed "monkey" upon seeing him, Atobe had decided to never help that brat again when he passed out from one of those disgusting commoners' concoctions that Inui made.

"Hmph, you should be awed by Ore-sama's beautiful face. It was all thanks to Ore-sama that a brat like you could wake up."

Ryoma sat up on the bed and stared wide-eyed at Atobe. "Y-you…" something clinked in Ryoma's head. _An old friend huh? Old friend my ass. I'm gonna strangle that old man. _"You're the one that Oyaji sent?!" Ryoma sniffed, "I don't need a monkey to help me, much less a _Monkey King_."

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "Ore-sama happens to recall rescuing you from one of Inui's concoctions, and he doesn't even get a 'thank you'? Some 'Prince' you are, brat."

Ryoma cringed at Inui's name. So that mad scientist was here as well. "Che. So? Where's the information I'm suppose to get on this school?"

Atobe smirked. Although brat he may be, he could hear the silent _thank you_ Ryoma had given him. While many people who did not know these two may think that they did not get along at all, behind the insults and glares was the silent support and strength they lent each other. The two had practically grown up together before parting when Atobe moved away and entered senior high school.

He turned around to face his desk and stuck one of his pens into a hole on the bottom of the top left drawer. Lifting the fake bottom up with the pen, he reached in and took out a file envelope.

He threw the file envelope at Ryoma before pulling his pen out and locking the drawer up. "Everything is in there. However, Ore-sama suggests you read this somewhere other than your dorm room. By yourself, obviously."

"Why? I can just read in my room while my roommate is away, can't I?"

Atobe snorted. "Did you even check who your roommate is? Never mind, Ore-sama takes it that you didn't, judging by that expression."

Ryoma searched around for his binder that contained his schedule. He blinked before slapping himself on the head. "I left my binder in the math room."

"Then how did you pull through your other classes without it?" Atobe sank down in his chair.

"I didn't. I got locked in the math room until towards the end of lunch." The boy blushed a bit.

"Then why didn't you pick the lock?"

"I couldn't; forgot to bring lockpicks."

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "It's not often that you're so careless, Ryoma. Be careful around here." The concern was shown through his sentence.

"I know! It's just that I didn't think anything like this morning would happen! I'm supposed to be going to a normal all-boys school."

"If you think this school is _normal_, you're going to need some help. This school is filled with spies from different organizations. Not to mention the son of the head chairman of MO attends here. How much did Nan-jii-san even tell you?"

Ryoma glared, "The stupid old man just said that I had to attend here and spy on the MO's head's son and that I would find help from some 'old friends'. Speaking of which, who else is here?"

"You didn't even check the file that Ore-sama spent his precious time to put together."

The dark-haired boy snorted and opened up the envelope, pulling out the data to look at. He read the first page.

**_SD:_**

**_Third Years:_**  
_Akutagawa Jiroh_  
_Mukahi Gakuto_  
_Oshitari Yuushi_

**_Second Years:_**  
_Kaidoh Kaoru_  
_Kirihara Akaya_

**_Teachers:_**  
_Atobe Keigo- nurse_  
_Inui Sadaharu- home economics and science- third and second years/third_  
_Sanada Genichirou- P.E.- second years_  
_Yukimura Seiichi- Tennis Team Coach_

**_MO:_**

**_Third Years:_**  
_Fuji__ Syusuke (son of head)_  
_Sengoku Kiyosumi_  
_Shishido Ryo_

**_Second Years:_**  
_Hiyoshi Wakashi_

**_First Years:_**  
_Horio Satoshi_  
_Katou Kachirou_  
_Mizuno Katsuo_

**_Teachers:_**  
_Yanagi Renji- science- second years_  
_Yagyuu Hiroshi- social studies_

_Data may be flawed. Some agents may have been undetected yet._

Ryoma twitched. Both sides had that many agents in the school?!

"Fuji-senpai… is that one I'm supposed to gather data from? He's the one that's the son of the MO chairman?" the boy found that hard to believe. Sure, the fair-haired boy did have something sadistic and dangerous in him, but he didn't think he was that important.

"So you really didn't know. What's more, he's your roommate."

"He's my what?!"

"Your roommate, brat."

"Argh... Great. Now that I think about it, he was around every time something bad happened to me ever since I set foot into this school. It's like I just crossed a black cat."

Atobe snickered, "Poor little baby. Don't worry. He's not as bad as you think as long as you stay on his good side. Just be more careful from now on. We can't risk someone finding out who you are."

"I'm not stupid, Monkey King. Did we get new agents? I'm pretty sure I only know Oshitari-sempai, Yukimura-san, and Inui-san."

"Says the one who just stated that he was not stupid. The only ones new are Kaidoh, Gakuto, and Sanada-san. And it's Inui-sensei and Yukimura-sensei for you. The others have been with us for at least two years," Atobe sometimes wished the boy was more flexible. That way he wouldn't have to do all the talking and answering all the time, "You sure you don't remember Kirihara? He busted your knee pretty badly last time you two met."

Ryoma growled, "You mean that dog who follows Yukimura-san around with the red eyes?"

"Bingo. And it's _Yukimura-sensei._"

"Che. Whatever. I need to go get my binder," the boy muttered as he slipped the data back into the envelope.

"You're planning to join the tennis club, right?"

"Of course, idiot."

"You know, as the school nurse, Ore-sama do have the authority to punish you for being so disrespectful."

The brat rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't dare," he paused, "How did you become the school nurse?"

"Thanks to Ore-sama's beautiful skills and brilliance, the headmaster offered me this position."

"I thought that you hated dealing with blood and body parts other than your own."

"Ore-sama is a generous person. Be awed by Ore-sama's kindness."

"Oh, I'm very awed by your monkey features," the boy retorted, "I'm going back to the math room now." Ryoma stood up only to groan and fall back into the mattress.

"Get it later, kid; you need to rest after drinking that nasty stuff. You're dismissed from the rest of the school day."

"Fine..." He lied back down and shut his eyes, "Wake me when the last bell rings, Monkey King."

"Ungrateful squirt," Atobe muttered. His eyes soften as he watched his long time friend fall asleep, "Sweet dreams, Ryoma."

"...'Night Keigo."

Atobe smirked.

* * *

_Room 478, 2:50 P.M._

"Nani mo nakattan'da yo to Sasayaite kuretara  
Donna ni ima boku wa sukuwareru darou...  
Dakedo still love you," Fuji's melodious voice rang throughout the choir room.

"Nani mo nakatta ka no you ni Furumatteiru kedo  
Soredemo mada kimi wo omoidasun'da...  
Ima wa sukoshi nakasete..."

Everyone in the room clapped after the tensai finished his solo. Fuji gave the audience his usual dazzling smile and bowed. "**Wonderful**! **Marvelous**, Fuji-kun! A **masterpiece**!" the choir teacher praised the blue-eyed boy. Her attempt to speak English was very poor due to her accent. Thus, not many students understood her.

"Thank you, Minami-sensei." Fuji went to take his place on the risers.

"Now, my **dear students**! Who's next? Ahh! Kikumaru-kun! Oishi-kun! **Let's see you perform your duets**."

"Hoi?"

* * *

_Dormitory Office, 3:00 P.M._

Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed as he reorganized his desk. Somehow, someone was here and had obviously gone through his stuff. At least nothing was gone...

Stacking a pile of forms for the upcoming Intra-School Ranking Tournament, the Dorm Leader and Tennis Club Captain started another pile of notes students of Dorm A had sent him. Most of them were just complaints and notices of small problems. Nothing much of importance.

A slip of paper caught his eyes. Pushing the pile he had started aside, Tezuka picked up the sheet and scanned through it.

_Echizen Ryoma, Prince of the Samurai Demons, is attending this school. He will be joining the tennis club. Please look after him, Tezuka-san._

_-KN_

The boy felt a headache coming. Being Dorm Leader, Student Council President, and Tennis Club Captain to a bunch of (in his opinion) insane and out-of-the-world students was already enough pressure and stress. Added to that, now he had to look after a boy who has two governments and god knows how many other people after him, was not something that would help his health. Nonetheless, the brunet had to oblige. It was an order from his superior after all.

Going through his drawers, Tezuka found a lighter. Carefully, the light the slip of paper on fire and watched it burned away before picking up his tennis equipments and heading out the door.

* * *

_Medical Wing, 3:05 P.M._

_Ring. Ring. Riiinnnnngggg._

Atobe jolted awake and looked at his surroundings. He had nodded off in the middle of reading his novel.

The school nurse stood up and stretched; his eyes landed on Ryoma's curled up lithe figure. Atobe reached out a hand and hesitated before shaking the boy awake.

"Oi, brat, wake up. You need to go to the tennis club to hand in your registration forms, right?"

"...Five.. mo..re minutes... -san..."

The school nurse sighed and ran a hand through his (beautiful) hair before staring at the lump of laziness in front of him. His friend hadn't change all that much over the years. Oh well, there was only one way to wake up the brat. It was one of the many tricks he had learned when he had been with the Echizens.

Holding his hand above a certain boy's rear end, Atobe brought his hand back and brought it down again onto his target.

_Smack!_

Ryoma jumped up and kicked into the air out of habit before realizing what Atobe had done to wake him up. He glared at the gray haired man before standing up and rubbing his butt.

Atobe shoved a note into Ryoma's hand along with the file envelope before pushing him out the room and slamming the door shut.

The boy glanced at the note and walked off. Now, let's see... rooms 200 to 312 were towards the East Side of the school...

Ryoma entered the math room _after_ making sure that there was at least something to block the door from closing and locking him in again. (In this case, it was a book.)

Seeing his binder on his desk, he picked it up. Wait, there was something... missing. Something he was suppose to do...

He set his stuff down and zipped his binder opened. A few sheets of papers flew out; his hand went to catch them instinctively. Hey, weren't these registration forms for the Tennis Club? ...Tennis Club... Tennis Club... wait— Tennis Club?!

Ryoma groaned. Stuffing the papers into his binder, the boy hastily ran out of the room and out of the building towards the athletics section of the school.

* * *

_Tennis Courts, 3:13 P.M._

"Members! Assemble!" Tezuka called out. He watched as the non-Regulars members of the club scrambled around to line up. The Regulars were already in their places.

The captain scanned the courts for any sign of the Prince. Players started to dread as Tezuka's frown deepened; they did not want any more laps other than the 20 they did for warm up.

Oishi was on the verge of entering mother-hen mode.

Eiji and Momo were ready to bolt if Tezuka decided to bellow out laps.

Kaidoh and Taka shifted nervously as they watched their buchou frown.

And Fuji just smiled.

The other non-Regulars had faces with fear written on them.

Of course, normally, the members wouldn't be as agitated as they were now when Tezuka frowned or showed any sign of annoyance. But the captain had been snappier and more irritated than usual this past week, resulting in laps, laps, and more laps. For whatever reason, they hoped their beloved buchou's change of mood would revert back to normal.

Suddenly, the source of Tezuka's frown arrived at the courts. That is, after he practically threw the gates open and almost ran into Momo.

Bent over, with hands on his knees panting, Ryoma held out his note from Atobe to Tezuka. His binder rested next to him as he looked up to study his new captain. The man— boy didn't even look like a high schooler! He was better fitted as a teacher than a student.

"I need your registration forms, Echizen," he informed the boy who was studying him.

"...Right," Ryoma crouched down to take his forms out of his binder. "Here."

Tezuka took the forms and turned to the crowd in front of him. He nodded to Oishi.

The vice-captain stepped up front and announced, "Everyone, this is the new transfer student, Echizen Ryoma. Please be kind to him, as he is part of out club now," he turned to the boy, "Would you like to say something?"

Ryoma shook his head and bowed slightly before lining up with the rest of the non-Regulars.

"First years, practice your swings on Court D. Second and third years, pair up and play doubles on B and C. Regulars, will be doing accuracy training here on Court A. That's all."

As the players separated, Ryoma heard snippets of conversations about him.

"Isn't he the one Fuji-sempai carried to Atobe-sensei?"

"He's Fuji-sempai's latest victim, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Let's stay away from him. I don't want to be any part of the hell Fuji-sempai's going to put him through."

Victim? What on earth was going on...? He felt someone stare holes through his head. Turning to the source, he caught Fuji-senpai staring at him. He gulped; something was up.

Fuji didn't know rather to celebrate or curse. Now that his current victim joined the Tennis Club, he would be able to torture him more. But aside that fact, the boy was also the Prince.

If _that man_ knew about this, Echizen would be in danger. Even if the man was his "boss", there was no way Fuji was going to help him get what he wanted.

"Hoi ho— Nya! Fujiko, look out!"

Fuji broke out of his pondering just in time to block a ball coming straight at his face.

Unfortunately (or fortunately) the ball flew off course and hit a loud first year who, instead of doing his swings, was complaining about how his skills were wasted by just doing swings with the rest of the "amateurs". The kid fell over and blacked out. No one cared; he was annoying anyways.

A shadow loomed over Ryoma as he stood by himself on court B. "Hey, shorty, this court is for second years. Go do your swings with the first years."

Ryoma glared at the boy who just insulted him, "I'm a second year."

The other boy smirked, "Oh? Well, I suppose a shorty like you should just go along with the first years. No one wants to pair with you either way."

As the said "shorty" was about to retort, a stoic and commanding voice interrupted the two. "Arai! Echizen! 10 laps for not practicing!"

"What?! But it was that shorty's fault!"

Ryoma had already taken off.

"Arai. Make that 20 laps."

"A—Hai!"

* * *

_5:05 P.M._

"Alright, everyone! Practice is over. First years pick up the balls and clean the court! Second years, put down the nets! Everyone dismissed!" Oishi wiped the sweat off his face with a towel.

"Oishi-senpai, want to go grab some burgers with Eiji-senpai and me?"

"Ha? Eiji's going?"

"Of course, nya! Let's go together, Oishi!" The redhead was bouncing on his heels with excitement.

"Aah... Sure." He had better go and watch over the two; they were the most troublesome out of all the Regulars. "Tezuka, will you be alright?"

The buchou of the Tennis Club nodded from behind Oishi. "Ahh. Go, I'll lock up for you today."

"Okay..." Before Oishi could say more though, Eiji dragged him away as Momo walked after them.

Fuji almost bumped into Tezuka as the taller boy stopped abruptly. "Tezuka?"

" Fuji. Can you..."

"Can I?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Can you... walk Echizen to the dorm?"

"Eh? Why would you be worried about him?" Fuji teased lightly. It wasn't everyday that the stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu asked someone to walk home a boy he barely knew.

"I heard he was unwell. Atobe-sensei sent me a note to look after him." He lied. It was the only thing he could come up with without blowing Echizen's cover. Even if Fuji did work for the opposite side, he trusted that the young man would keep his word to look after the boy if he was asked.

"I see. It's fine by me; he is my roommate anyways."

"Thank you."

"No problem!" Fuji cheerfully responded.

* * *

_In front Seishun Academy, 5:11 P.M. _

"Echizen-kun!!!"

Ryoma looked up as someone called him. He saw Fuji-senpai waving at him by the gate. The boy mentally groaned; what did he want?

"What is it, Fuji-senpai?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just waiting for you to come out so I could walk you to the dorms." He started to walk.

Ryoma, with his curiosity perked, asked, "Why would you want to walk with me?"

"Saa... You're my roommate. And I'm afraid Tezuka would hold me responsible if anything were to happen to you."

"Buchou? Why would he hold you responsible?" Ryoma jogged a bit to catch up to Fuji.

"He heard you were unwell from Atobe-sensei."

"I'm perfectly fine, Fuji-senpai."

"I don't think someone as light as you would be "perfectly fine". You just recovered from wasabi sushi and Inui Juice, after all."

"So you fed me those on purpose?! Wait— How would you know if I was heavy or not?!" Ryoma was enraged. He had thought that incident was merely an accident.

"Saa..." Fuji ignored Ryoma's first question. "I carried you to the nurse."

"Oh..."

For the rest of the walk, the two stay silent.

Ryoma, who was still angry at Fuji, muttered curses under his breath. Suddenly something hit him. _If he carried me, then he could've discovered my identity! My uniform wasn't exactly tucked in..._

He shot Fuji a few nervous glances, unaware that the other boy was watching him from the corner of his eyes. _Seriously, this boy doesn't even seem to act like the infamous Prince of the Samurai Demons._

"Ne, you don't have to keep looking at me. If you have something to say, say it. You're acting like my carrying you was a bad thing."

"Er... It's nothing." _I don't think he found out though... Oh well, I'm confident that I can defend myself if he ever finds out._

Fuji mentally gave himself a pat on the back as he saw Ryoma relax. He had decided. _I guess I'll just keep watching him to see what his true motives are before taking action._

"We're here."

Ryoma looked up to see a huge classy building. His jaws dropped, "That's the dorm?!"

* * *

T.B.C. 

Finished! Because I just recovered from my writer's block, my writing kind of lost it's way, so I had trouble writing this chapter. (Took me about two weeks to get things right.) Keigo-chan and Kuni-chan made their debut in this chapter! I'm sorry, but Taka doesn't get much of a role in this story as of now. (Haven't decided yet.) I just mentioned him in here, for the sake of any Taka fans. xD

Oh, and the song Fuji sang was one that his seiyu sang. Called **The Ache of My Heart**.

Hoped you enjoyed it! Review away!

-Rain

_First Unrevised Version 8.9.07_


	6. Chapter 5: Karupin

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Okay, the evil plot cacti have all been swept away at the moment! xD I shall write! -inserts evil laughter-  
Glad everyone likes this story so far. Please continue to support me!

Special thanks to **awin-chan** for beta-reading.  
Enjoy!

"**Bold**" English for dialog  
"Normal" Japanese when used for dialog  
"_Italics_" Flashback, Important Stuff, Locations, etc

* * *

**_Recap_**

_Fuji__ mentally gave himself a pat on the back as he saw Ryoma relax. He had decided._ I guess I'll just keep watching him to see what his true motives are before taking action.

_"We're here."_

_Ryoma looked up to see a huge classy building. His jaws dropped, "That's the dorm?!"_

* * *

**When the Line Breaks**  
By Sweet Obsidian Rain

Chapter Five: Karupin

* * *

_"When the line breaks, everything becomes forbidden;  
Just as it is forbidden to break the line."_

* * *

_Dormitory A: Room 411, 6:30 A.M._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A groan.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A hand stuck out from underneath the covers and attempted to shut the alarm clock up. Swatting empty air, a green-black head stuck out and golden eyes squinted around their surroundings.

_BAM!_

The boy jumped up and barely saved himself from falling off the top of the bunk bed. Ryoma peered below him to see Fuji trying to shut of his alarm clock. Keyword being 'trying'.

"Meow..." Karupin was sitting on top of the honey-haired boy's face.

Scrambling down from his bunk, Ryoma quickly grabbed hold of his cat and stepped back to see Fuji giving him _and_ Karupin the evil eye after turning off the alarm.

Oh, his roommate was so going to get it... This, added to the revenge the boy was still going to get from yesterday. Putting on his usual smile, Fuji stood up and slipped into the bathroom first.

_An hour later, 7:30 A.M._

_Bang. Bang. Bang._ Ryoma continued to pound on the bathroom door while literally hollering for Fuji to hurry up.

"Oi! Fuji-senpai, are you done yet?! I need to use the bathroom, _now_." Damn. He couldn't hold it in longer... Hopefully his troublesome senpai would be out before he had an accident.

"Not yet, Echizen-kun... Give me five more minutes."

"Five more minute... five more minutes... It's what he's been saying for the past half an hour..." The younger boy muttered under his breath. He was most definitely going to be late for class. Ryoma shifted again. Maybe he should just let it out...

Finally, the door opened and revealed a fresh and beaming Fuji Syusuke. "Here you go, Echizen-kun!" He looked at his wristwatch, "Oh, I'll get going first. Be sure not to be late for class." And just like that, he was gone.

Ryoma wanted to glare and stab Fuji a thousand times and again. However, he now had to take care of his bathroom problem. Slamming the door shut behind him, he rushed to get ready.

* * *

Ryoma threw the dorm doors shut behind him and scurried out of the building towards his school. Holding his binder in one hand, he tried to put on his tie correctly. He really needed to shop for a school bag. 

Not exactly paying attention to his surroundings as he still struggled to put on his tie properly, the boy didn't notice the tall form walking ahead of him. Before he knew it, he had collided with the person.

"Echizen?!" The person— Momo exclaimed, picking himself off from the ground. He held out a hand to Ryoma to help him up.

"Thanks," the younger boy said as he shook of Momo's hands.

Momo frowned, "Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

Grunting and unwilling to explain, Ryoma instead retorted with, "So are you."

Blinking for a full second, Momo didn't registered what the other boy said until a few seconds later, "EH?!?! Echizen, we're late!"

Rolling his eyes, Ryoma was about to make a snarky comment, but Momo had already latched onto his arm and dragged him off to the school.

* * *

_3... 2... 1_

"WE'RE SORRY, WE'RE LATE!!!" Momo shouted as he barged into the quiet math room. Everyone's head turned towards them; Ryoma and Momo were once again, the center of attention. (For Ryoma, at least.)

"Momoshiro-kun, Echizen-kun, in your seats now! See me after class," Tatsuya-sensei ordered.

As Ryoma sat down, he wondered what happened to the timid Tatsuya-sensei he met yesterday. The class was extremely quiet as well; not at all like the gossiping teenagers they were yesterday.

"Now, class..."

* * *

_11:05 P.M., Courtyard_

"Awahhh! I'm so glad we only have to get to class early for cleaning duties! Tatsuya-sensei sure is strict..."

Ryoma yawned as he walked with Momo towards the cafeteria. He was dead tired; still not used to the time change yet. The boy contemplated between actually going to buy and eat his lunch or go and find the Monkey King's office so he could take a nap in one of those beds.

"...Echizen? Oi! Echizen, are you listening?"

Ryoma continued to drown out Momo's enthusiastic talking and looked at the school's surroundings. Preferably the gardens. His sensitive ears twitched as they caught the sound of arguing...

"I told you...! I refuse, and I absolutely forbid you from telling that man!" The voice was familiar to the boy's ears...

His eyes widened; that was Fuji-senpai! Was his roommate in trouble? Ryoma anticipated going to help out his senpai, but then mentally gave himself a slap. Of course not! The guy was the son of the head of an opposing organization; he could take care of himself.

But... This was a good chance to gather information.

"ECH—" Ryoma covered his new friend's mouth before he could shout and ruin his chance.

"Mhm!..Hef yo!" The taller boy struggled. Never again, was he going to bend down to get Echizen's attention.

"...Momo, I'll only let go if..." Momo stopped struggling as he felt Ryoms'a breath on his neck. _Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._ What the...? What was that sound? "...You go to the cafeteria quietly. I just remembered I have something to do, so I can't go with you. Do you understand?"

Momo gulped as he realized that the sound he heard earlier was really his heart thumping madly. Nodding desperately, the boy gasped for air as Ryoma let him go.

He opened his mouth only to have his friend cover his mouth with his hand again. "Talk quietly!" Ryoma hissed before removing his hand.

Opening his mouth to talk (again), he realized that he was oddly feeling uncomfortable. _Oh shit..._ Momo felt the familiar feeling of a blush creeping up is neck. _What the hell is wrong with me?! _The boy gulped (again) as he looked at an expectant Echizen Ryoma before dashing off.

Ryoma had a confused look on his face as he stared after Momo. Surely the boy was going to ask why he was so secretive or suspicious... Oh well. Shrugging, the black-green haired boy cautiously walked closer to where he heard Fuji's voice.

Reaching closer, the Ryoma stopped and hid behind a tree as he met the sight of Fuji and the history teacher, Yagyuu-sensei, arguing in the center of the circle of trees. More quietly now than before, but definitely still in a heated argument.

"Do you realize how dangerous it is to keep it from the boss?! All of us here would be at risk if he found out. Even the one—"

"Even the ones who don't know about this." Fuji finished the sentence. His voice wasn't the cheerful one that many people heard. It was iced and hard. "Yagyuu, if you say you really are loyal to me, then you_ will _trust me. I will not give in to that man." With iron control and authority, Fuji left no room for any more objection.

"...Meow."

Ryoma looked at the source of the noise up in the tree he was hiding behind. His mind went up in panic as he saw Karupin up in the tree. Oh, his dear beloved Karupin was stuck in a tree!

"Karupin!!" The boy shouted before even realizing what he did. Ryoma stopped and froze as he felt two pairs of eyes snap up to look at him. Quickly recovering, the boy pointed up shakily up at his Himalayan cat. "Karupin... G-get down..." Indeed the boy was deathly worried for his cat. It was a good thing that this was something that could cover up his mistake though.

"Saa... Echizen-kun, I don't think you would want your cat to jump down from that height. You can easily see that he's injured his front foot." Fuji's mask was up again as he walked up to his roommate. "Yagyuu-sensei, can I borrow your key to the closest storage closet? I'm sure they have a ladder there." To untrained people, it would've just been a normal request coming from a smiling student. However, Ryoma was trained and he saw that there seemed to be a hidden meaning in Fuji's request.

"Fuji-kun, why don't you stay here and watch… Karupin was its name? With Echizen-kun? I'll go and get the ladder." Ryoma stared after his social studies teacher.

"Echizen-kun? Is there something wrong with Yagyuu-sensei? You seem to be quite taken by him…"

_He's sharp_, Ryoma thought and mumbled, "Karupin isn't an 'it'," to cover up his mistake. _I have to be more careful from now on…_

Laughing lightly, Fuji said, "Yagyuu-sensei is like that. He isn't good with pets, especially cats," he paused and seemed to be trying to remember something, "I remember there was one time— last year I think when a kitten that Eiji found accidentally got into his classroom after school. The next morning he and his classroom was a wreck."

Raising an eyebrow, Ryoma replied, "Where's the kitten now?"

"Ahh… Eiji was having trouble raising a cat while keeping up with his studies, so he gave it—her away to a friend of his sister's." Fuji corrected himself and flashed Ryoma an amused smile when the boy gave him a half-hearted glare.

"I see…"

"Ahem…" The duo turned to look at the social studies teacher and a ladder next to him. "Could you two please help me set this ladder by the tree?"

Hurriedly, Ryoma went to help Yagyuu. He was about to climb the ladder when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Let me go up, Echizen-kun. It is my duty as a teacher to see that you don't hurt yourself. Not to mention, you still won't be tall enough to reach it."

Ryoma twitched at the mention of 'it' and said, "But... Karupin doesn't like it when strangers touch him…" What he said was true, but he also didn't want someone who didn't get along with cats to touch his precious Karupin.

Yagyuu frowned.

Fuji seemed to be laughing amusedly at the two. "Karupin didn't seem to have any problems with me this morning…" The tensai paused; Ryoma shifted uncomfortably as he remembered what had happened in the morning. "I don't mind going up. I'm pretty sure I can reach him too."

Sighing resignedly, the shorter boy stepped back from the ladder and watched as Fuji climbed up.

* * *

_11:50 A.M., Room 237_

Ryoma slumped in his seat as he regained his breath. Damn… He almost wished he didn't agree to attend this school; it was huge.

Fuji and he had, thankfully, made it in time to science before the bell rang. After rescuing Karupin, Fuji invited himself to walk with Ryoma back to the dorms. Of course, Ryoma had refused when the blue-eyed boy offered to go, but Fuji seemed to have not heard his protest and tagged along.

After they had made sure that Karupin was safely in their room, Ryoma found himself in a race with Fuji to see who would make it back to the school and to the science room first. Needless to say, it was a tie.

Suddenly, the chatter that was around him went silent as someone stepped into the room. Glancing around, he saw that many other students had paled after seeing something.

Following their gaze, he saw something awfully familiar in a pitcher. His face paled as well as his eyes traveled up the hand that was holding the container to see opaque box shaped glasses.

_Inui-san… _Ryoma inwardly gulped and winced as he remembered his past experiences with the man.

"Ii data… The new student, Echizen-kun, is in class today…" The box shaped glasses glinted as the man set his pitcher down on his desk and scribbled into his notebook.

The silence was so tense in the classroom that the birds on the tree next to the classroom window flew off as if they sensed the tension.

A pencil dropped on the ground and the owner— a tiny third year squeaked.

"Ii data…" Inui finally snapped his notebook close, "Class, today we will be studying the uses of different insects."

And Inui Juice released its wrath.

* * *

_Seishun Academy's Medical Wing, 2:05 P.M. _

A certain black-green haired boy stirred as he heard many other groans.

"…I'm alive…" He heard someone say to himself.

He boy sat up and winced. His head was pounding again… "I swear I'm gonna…" He trailed off as he heard a voice.

"Ore-sama sees that everyone has woken up. Now, I kindly demand that you all leave my office at once. Ore-sama does not need too many people in here. It's making the room stuffy."

The students, already traumatized enough, meekly bowed and limped (or crawled) out of the nurse's office.

_Ring. _

Ryoma, being the brat he was, refused to move. Instead, he lied down on the mattress and attempted to go back to sleep. Except someone thought he did not need the sleep and woke him up.

"Echizen-kun… Echi—" The gentle voice was cut off as the door to the medical wing slammed open.

"ATOBE KEIGO! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY SOME OF MY STUDENTS ARE MISSING!!" Apparently, the person who woke Ryoma up was Sanada Genichirou. The man took a few deep breaths before calming down. "Why are some of my second years missing? And in your care nonetheless?"

"Ah? Sanada, if you haven't noticed, the entire third year fifth period science class was sent here due to stomaching horrid juice. Go find Inui to yell at." Atobe inspected his nails, "Ore-sama merely took care of his test subjects."

"Saa… I thought the juices were exceptionally tasty this time."

Atobe glanced at Fuji, then at Sanada's paling face, "Well, _almost_ everyone in that class."

Huffing, the physical education teacher stalked out of the room.

Ryoma sat there rubbing his eyes. The boy jumped when a certain sadist poked his side. "Echizen-kun, I think we should get going. Home economics will start soon."

Ryoma took a few seconds to process what Fuji had said. Hey, wasn't Inui the teacher for that class too?

Before Ryoma could do anything, he realized that while in his thoughts, Fuji had managed to lead him to room 122.

He gulped.

* * *

T.B.C. 

X.X I'm sorry; I took so long to write and post. Most of it due to laziness and lost of brain cells. School starts on Monday for me, so it will be a while until I update. I will try my best to update faster, but I can't guarantee anything.

MtF is updated faster because I am working with other people to co-write. But here, I'm working alone. xD So please continue to support me! If I don't update in a month, I give you all permission to start nagging me. x

Lastly, hope you liked this and please review!

-Rain

_First Unrevised Version 8.24.07  
First Revised Version 8.24.07_


	7. Chapter 6: New

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

I swear, I was cursed. After school started, I have had like the worst luck ever. And things are becoming very stressful, so I apologize if I don't update for a long time.

My dear readers, please review! I'm happy with people putting this story on their favorites and alerts, but I would appreciate reviews. I'm getting many alerts, but not as many reviews. Believe me, I practically live off them. I squeal every time I get a review alert. So please please review! It cheers me up from my bad moods and I can write more that way! xD

Now, enjoy!  
Thank you **awin-chan** for beta-ing.

"**Bold**" English for dialog  
"Normal" Japanese when used for dialog  
"_Italics_" Flashback, Important Stuff, Locations, etc

* * *

**_Recap_**

_Ryoma took a few seconds to process what Fuji had said. Hey, wasn't Inui the teacher for that class too?_

_Before Ryoma could do anything, he realized that while in his thoughts, Fuji had managed to lead him to room 122._

_He gulped._

* * *

**When the Line Breaks**  
By Sweet Obsidian Rain

Chapter Six: New

* * *

_"When the line breaks, everything becomes forbidden;  
Just as it is forbidden to break the line." _

_

* * *

_

_U.S.__ Special Cases Headquarters_ (1)

Mizuki Hajime stepped out of the elevator and on to the top floor. Walking down the empty hallway, the man stopped in front of two golden doors. Brining his hand up to knock, Mizuki froze as he heard his boss speaking.

"...work as his partner. I expect both of you to treat each other equally."

"**Yes sir!**" An unfamiliar voice with a thick accent answered.

Suddenly the doors opened. If Mizuki had caught himself by a second late, he would have been in trouble. Although his boss probably knew that he was eavesdropping.

"**Detective Mizuki. Welcome.**" Sakaki swept his arm around the room in his chair.

Bowing, the detective politely asked, "Is there anything you need boss?"

Sakaki nodded and motioned for Mizuki to take a seat next to the stranger. The black haired man looked up and down at the person next to him. The person was no more than a 16-year-old boy. His boss gestured at the boy as he spoke, "This is Fuji Yuuta. From now on, you two are to work together. I expect both of you to treat each other equally and fairly. Do not let me down. Is that understood?"

"**Yes sir**." Both Mizuki and Yuuta stated firmly. Inwardly though, the detective was trying to hide his annoyance. He was perfectly capable of taking care of this case on his own! He did not need a partner for the job. _His_ job.

"Are you both comfortable with this arrangement?" Sakaki's face dared both of them to object. He was just asking the question as something he had to do. The two didn't really have a say.

Nodding heads.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Mizuki-san." Yuuta stuck out his hand.

Mizuki stared at it warily and took a few seconds to process that his "partner" was trying to introduce himself. Taking the boy's hand, he spoke haughtily, "Likewise. However, if you are to work as my partner, you will need to keep up with me." The man glanced at his boss to see a disapproving frown.

"Don't worry. I'll definitely keep up with you." The brunet smiled politely.

Nodding in satisfaction, Sakaki waved his hand. "Dismissed."

As the doors shut behind the two, Mizuki did not know what to think of this boy. The boy that was his partner. The detective took a closer at his partner.

Yuuta was dressed very plainly. Khaki shorts and a black T-shirt. Mizuki wrinkled his nose. _Seriously, this boy has bad taste._ What really caught the man's attention though was the X scar under the boy's brown bangs. _How did the kid get that scar?_

While Mizuki thought over his question, Yuuta spoke, "Mizuki-san, I have information to share with you if you will take us to a safe place."

Merely glancing at the boy, Mizuki nodded and lead the way.

_

* * *

_

_Japan__ MO Headquarters_

A man stood before a wall and stared at the picture of a woman. The lady in the portrait stood tall and proud; her light brown hair tumbled down her shoulders gracefully. Her eyes were opened and showed piercing blue orbs.

No one would have thought that the lady died by her own hands.

"Don't worry… I will avenge you soon, my love."

The man traced the woman's face with his hand and smiled. The smile though, was empty, yet if anyone saw it, it would send shivers down their spines. For something in that grin was disturbing and maniacal. It wasn't normal; it was scary.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The sound of the telephone interrupted the silence.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The man strode over and picked up the device. "Hello," a pause as he listened to the other end. He picked up an old photo frame and stared at the picture. In the photo were two young boys laughing and splashing water at each other in a small pond.

Suddenly, the man threw the frame against the wall, "What?! You lost track of the brat?!" He ignored that shattering sound of the photo frame and glared at his phone. "I don't care! I'm ordering you to find that wretch! You have a month; find him _or there will be consequences_!"

The phone banged against the wall and joined the shattered glass from the frame.

_

* * *

_

_U.S. Samurai Demon's Headquarters_

Ryoga ran down the hallway of the fifth floor and skid to a stop. _Left or right? _He thought desperately.

"Ryoga-san!" A female voice called out.

Panicking even more, the Crowned Prince of the Samurai Demons bolted down the left hall.

"Ryoga-san! Please come back!" Nanako came into view, chasing after the boy.

Ryoga turned around another corner…

_CRASH! _

Only to run into someone.

Dan Taichi sat up groggily and stared at Ryoga. The older boy stared back. Dan slowly looked down at the eating utensils and steak on the floor.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!! His Majesty is going to kill me, desu!"

"Ryoga-san! There you are!" Nanako came into view.

The older Prince shot up and ran for his life.

Only to meet a dead end.

Gulping, the boy dreadfully turned around and backed up against the wall as his cousin advanced.

"Now, tell me where Ryoma-san has gone, please."

_

* * *

_

_Japan__, Seishun Academy Tennis Courts, 3:08 P.M._

Ryoma slowly dragged himself onto the courts. His muscles creaked and his stomach was complaining.

The boy glanced to the right and wondered how in the world Fuji-senpai liked those… those disgusting so-called 'beverages'!

"Members, assemble!"

Everyone scrambled to line up in front of Tezuka and Oishi.

Ryoma, caught is the chaos managed to get a glimpse of blue hair. A very familiar shade of blue hair. Pulling himself out of the crowd, Ryoma confirmed that whom he saw was indeed Yukimura Seiichi.

The tennis coach of Seishun Academy observed the members with a twinkle in his eyes. He smiled faintly when he saw Ryoma looking at him.

"Yukimura-sensei!" A certain loudmouth shouted finally noticing the coach's presence. All the tennis players froze.

Smiling at them, the coach said, "Everyone, please line up according to year level. Regulars, in front please. And be careful not to trip."

Many nodded mutely and quietly got in line without much of a fuss.

Ryoma stared at Yukimura in astonishment. Of course, he had worked with the man a few times, but it still amazed the boy every time he saw how much authority and respect Yukimura got.

"Echizen. I did instruct everyone to line up." Ryoma felt himself blush in embarrassment. While everyone had gone to their rightful places, the boy was too busy staring at the coach in wonder that he forgot to move. "Perhaps you think that you are too good to line up with the other members?" There was a mischievous smile on Yukimura's face.

Looking around, the boy saw that he was in the front with the Regulars. "Heh…" Ryoma smirked and played along. "Actually, I do think I am worthy of joining these Regulars."

Sounds of disbelief and surprise ran throughout the court. Yukimura only smiled and held out a hand. "Then… Would you like to have a match with one of them? Let's make a deal… If you manage to beat two of our Regulars, I'll let you join."

Many protests were heard, but they all quieted down when the coach stared at them. "That is… if our dear buchou would allow it." Yukimura turned to Tezuka.

"Hn." The captain nodded much to the surprise of the Regulars.

"Very well then. Kaidoh," Yukimura turned his gaze to the bandana-wearing boy, "You will be playing Echizen tomorrow."

"Fshuuu…" Kaidoh only glared at Ryoma and nodded to accept the challenge.

"Now," Yukimura called out, "First years, half of you will be running laps while the other half will be working on footwork drills with Sanada, who has generously volunteered to help us out. I would like everyone else to split into pairs for a doubles drill."

Many people immediately split off and paired together. "Echizen!"

Ryoma turned his head and stared at Momo. "What?"

"Be my partner?"

The boy shrugged. "Sure."

He didn't notice the pink tint of Momo's face.

"Okay! I see that everyone has a partner." All heads turned to listen intently to their coach and captain. Fuji was standing next to Tezuka with his usual smile.

"You will all be playing a game; it is a doubles drill," Tezuka said stoically. He nodded to Oishi and the vice-captain stepped up.

"This game is called Rip City (2). On one side of the court, there will be a King and a Queen." At the word 'queen', many players made a grimaced, "Or King and King in this case. On the other side, we will have other pairs in line across from their partner. Those people will be peasants. The peasant pair will be serving, and if the ball goes in, you will be playing the point out. It takes three games on the same pair to take over the throne, and you will get in line again after each game if scored."

The members nodded as they digested the information.

"We would like to have about ten pairs on each court. Please get into groups of twenty and choose your Kings to start out the game." Yukimura finished giving out instructions, and immediately, people were dragged away by their partner.

"Nyaa! Oishii, let's follow Ochibi and Momo! I want to play against them."

"Eiji… I'm not to sure…"

"Oi! Echizen, Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai are heading towards us! Quick, over here!" Momo grabbed Ryoma's arm and lead the boy towards a court B.

"Che. Why are you avoiding them? Scared?"

"You brat… No one wants to play against the Golden Pair!"

"Hoi! Oishi, did you hear that? Momo doesn't want to play with us!" Eiji dragged the vice-captain with him as he stomped over to Momo and Ryoma. Insulted, the red head pointed his racket at them. "That's it! We challenge you to a match, Momo!"

"E-Eiji… We're supposed to be playing a game…"

"Eh?" Tilting his head to the side, Eiji seemed to remember. "Hoi! Then Oishi and I will be Kings and you two peasants will play against us first!"

"But Eiji-senpai… They already decided who the Kings are…" Momo pointed at the members on court B, but the pair squeaked and scrambled over to the peasant's side. Other pairs on the court stepped back as if waiting for the Echizen-Momo pair to take their spots.

Grinning in triumph, Eiji marched over to the Kings' side with Oishi walking resignedly after him.

Momo jogged up to the front and took his spot, waiting for Ryoma to serve. "Love-love."

And the ball flew past him landing in the deuce service box before bouncing up towards Oishi's face. The ball missed his face narrowly.

"15-love."

Silence stretched through the courts and other games going on stopped to stare at Ryoma.

Exclamations such as, "Whoa! What was that?!" or "That was wicked!" made Ryoma smirk. The smirk grew bigger when he heard someone suddenly shouted, "That was the twist serve!"

The boy got in position to serve.

_Whoosh. _

_Clang._

A grey racket hit the ground; Eiji stared at his hand.

"30-love."

Oishi patted his double's partner on the shoulder when the red head suddenly turned around and glomped him! "Oishiii! Did you see that? Ochibi's serve was amazing!"

Glaring, Ryoma bounced the ball against his racket before serving.

This time though, Oishi managed to hit the ball except it did not go over the net. Eiji only continued to bounce excitedly. "Don't mind! Don't mind!"

Ryoma hit his twist serve again. "40-love."

Eiji's grin only got bigger as the smaller boy prepared for his next serve.

Ryoma served.

_Whoosh._

Then the sound of the ball hitting a racket.

_Whoosh. _

"Hoi! 40-15!" Eiji stood up at the net and held up his victory sign.

"Che." The boy hit the ball and thus, began an intense rally.

"There goes Kikumaru-senpai's acrobatic tennis again!"

"Game! Kikumaru-Oishi pair!" Eiji high-fived his partner and did a little dance before pointing at the two who stood staring at them dumbfounded.

"You're ten years too early to beat Kikumaru-sama's acrobatics!"

_

* * *

_

"Saa… What do you think Tezuka?"

"He has potential for singles." Tezuka answered without glancing at Fuji.

The tensai put a finger on his chin as if to think. He chuckled, "What about doubles?"

"The boy has no doubles sense at all."

This only made Fuji chuckle more.

_

* * *

_

Yukimura stood next to Sanada as the PE teacher observed the first years doing suicides (3).

"The little Prince has grown up, eh?"

Sanada twitched and said in a quiet voice, "He hasn't found himself yet."

"Indeed."

_

* * *

_

_Medical Wing _(4)

Three figures stood by the window.

"I see the brat has gotten taller since we last saw him, Atobe."

"He's still a brat and a shorty." Atobe replied.

"Of course. That boy never changes." Gakuto smirked and sat in Atobe's chair, twirling.

"Be careful with that. The chair cost me 3,600,000 ¥." (5) The boy shot up and glared as Oshitari chuckled.

"Yuushi."

Oshitari turned to look at a serious Atobe in the eye. "Yes?"

"Something is about to happen. Something I'm not entirely sure of. I want you to watch over him…"

"Atobe, you're in the same school as he is. I'm a third year, remember? It's Akaya you want to say that to."

The comment causes Kirihara, who was lying on a bed, to snicker.

The nurse twitched. "You knew what I meant."

Sighing resignedly, Oshitari nodded, "I know."

_

* * *

_

T.B.C.

1. The name and building are made up. It was too confusing to research about, so I designed my own police system thing. xD

2. It is a real game. I played it when I took tennis lessons. I just changed the scoring rules a bit.

3. It is a running/footwork/stamina drill. You start on one end of the court and sprint to touch each line. So you would touch the first line go back and touch the starting line. Sprint and touch the second line and go back. Touch the third and go back… etc.

4. The people in this room are Atobe, Gakuto, Yuushi, Kirihara, and Jiroh (who is sleeping). Ages: Atobe- 18 (Undercover: 23), Oshitari-18, Gakuto- 18, Kirihara- 16, Jiroh- 18

Wonder how Atobe's a nurse/teacher? He's undercover people— pretending to be older. And he's an agent who has been under special training and brought up with special education. As such, I am going to use the pronoun 'man' for him to make things simple.

5. Roughly around 300,000 US dollars I think. I'm not good with math. xD

6. Yukimura, Sanada, and Inui are all in their twenties in this fic cause I said so.

-cheers- I finished the chapter! Yay! xD Now, please review!

_First Unrevised Version 9.3.07  
First Revised Version 9.4.07 _


	8. Chapter 7: Feel

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. Although I would love to own it. xD

Okay... here it is! Sorry for the delays and everything. If things work out, this chapter as well as Masochistic MEMOIRS should be out at the same time. MtF might release another chapter if I can get things to work out, otherwise, it will be on hiatus. I might also be releasing a one-shot if I get things done in time, so stay tuned!

Reviews: I thank everyone who has reviewed from the bottom of my heart. For the ones who have stayed quiet, I thank you for reading. (Although I would appreciate reviews from you too.) Believe me, reviews help me update faster because that way I know people like my stories. So, please, won't you take a few minutes or seconds to review?

* * *

**_Recap_**

_The nurse twitched. "You knew what I meant." _

_Sighing resignedly, Oshitari nodded, "I know." _

_

* * *

_

**When the Line Breaks  
**By Sweet Obsidian Rain

Chapter Seven: Feel

* * *

_"When the line breaks, everything becomes forbidden;  
Just as it is forbidden to break the line."_

* * *

_Somewhere..._

Fuji Shunsuke, formerly known as Iziwa Shunsuke, quietly ate his dinner by his private bar in his house. Cutting the steak into pieces, he slowly put a piece into his mouth, savoring its taste.

The flavor of the different spices used to cook the meat exploded in his mouth as he chewed, making the man smile in pleasure.

Swallowing, he gracefully picked up the glass of red wine next to him, and swirled the liquid in it a few times. The bittersweet smell of the wine made the man smile even more.

Finally, he drained the cup of wine and continued with his dinner, stopping only to refill his glass. Eventually, Shunsuke finished his dinner, but he stayed in his stool, drinking the wine from it's bottle.

He was drowning. Drowning in his own miserable thoughts; his mind tortured through and through.

Nothing could compare to the pain he was feeling... "Just where are you, my son?"

* * *

_Dormitory A: Room 413, 6:18 P.M._

Hiyoshi Wakashi followed his roommate's movements with his eyes. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back an— "Oi! Stop it already!"

Momo only spared Hiyoshi a glance and continued with his pacing. Mumbling and grumbling to himself, the boy was a wreck.

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. "What is wrong with you, peach butt?" Normally, calling Momo this would provoke and work up the guy, except this time Momo seemed to not hear him.

Sighing, Hiyoshi leaned forward and tried to hear what his roommate was mumbling about.

"I am _not_! He's just a friend. A new kid... Yes, I know he's attractive, but... Arg!" At this point, Momo slapped himself. "No, I will _not _think of him like that. That's right; I do _not_ swing that way..."

Curiosity aroused, Hiyoshi leaned in further...

"No! I can't do that! We're both guys... Hmmm... Maybe I could ask him to go to dinner together? No, that would sound too much like a date..." Slap. "What am I thinking?! I don't like him..."

And further...

_Bam. _And he landed face-planted on the floor.

Jumping, Momo stared at Hiyoshi. "Hiyo..." Suddenly, Momo's face seemed to brighten up like someone who just got hit with a brilliant idea. This was exactly what happened. "You!" He grabbed a fist full of his roommate's shirt and dragged him out.

"Oi! Let me go, you bastard!"

"Come with me."

* * *

_Dormitory A: Room 411_

Fuji lifted his head as Ryoma stepped out of the bathroom. The smaller boy's hair was still wet, causing strands to stick to and frame his face. "Saa... Echizen-kun..."

"What?"

Fuji was about to reply when the noise of two people struggling outside their door stopped him. Frowning, the tensai stood up and opened the door with Ryoma in tow.

What they saw was completely unexpected.

In front of them was Momo pushing Hiyoshi up against the wall, while it looked like the carrot head was struggling to get out of his hold. There faces were merely a few centimeters apart, and Momo looked like he was about to ravish the other boy.

"Ahem... Momo, Hiyoshi, we would appreciate it if you two were to wait until you are in your room before doing anything inappropriate for certain eyes..." Fuji's gaze moved to Ryoma.

"What?" The boy scowled at his roommate before facing Momo and Hiyoshi.

The two, having heard Fuji and Ryoma, were frozen on the spot in a very suggestive position. They look at Ryoma and Fuji before looking at each other, and jumped apart sputtering. Hiyoshi was blushing.

"W-we—"

"I-I… Echi…"

"Y-you… It's not…!"

"I-it's! …Listen it's not what you think, Echizen!" Momo was in panic; he seemed to forget that Fuji was there as well. What was his new cru— friend going to think about him now?!

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Then what was it, Momo?" he asked in a bored voice.

"It's... It's..." He stopped to remember his intention of going out in the first place, "Well, we were wondering if you," he glanced at Fuji, "and Fuji-senpai would like to go eat dinner in the cafeteria with us?"

This caused three pairs of eyes to stare at him as if he was crazy. Momo could only stare back at them helplessly as he backed up against the wall...

"Fine." Ryoma shrugged.

Sighing in relief, Momo laugh nervously before pulling Ryoma into a headlock while walking out the entrance of the school building. "Good! I was getting hungry!" He turned and called out to Fuji and Hiyoshi. "Come on, you don't want to miss dinner!"

"Ow ow ow ow... Let go!"

Hiyoshi took a reluctant step before mutely following the two leaving the tensai to his thoughts.

_Momo..._ Fuji thought as the three figures disappeared down the hallway, _Likes Echizen._

He started to walk. _But somehow..._

_I don't have a good feeling about this._

* * *

_Cafeteria, 6:30 P.M._

Eiji, with his sharp eyesight, was the first to spot Momo, Ryoma, and Hiyoshi through the window. A few seconds later, he spotted Fuji walking after them. The tensai seemed to be deep in thought; Eiji could tell something was bothering his friend right away.

"…help with the room?" Oishi looked at his friend. "Eiji?"

But the redhead did not hear him.

Jumping up, he skipped towards the doors with the intention of talking to Fuji. But instead of going straight up to Fuji, Eiji glomped the first person that entered.

Which happened to be Hiyoshi.

Unfortunately, the boy was not one that the acrobatics player glomped often and so he was caught completely off guard when the sudden weight hit him. The two crashed onto the floor making enough noise for everyone in the cafeteria to turn and stare at them.

The carrot head felt the blood rushing to his head.

Momo froze midway in his chatter as Ryoma turned away from him and glanced down at Hiyoshi. "Are you alright, Hiyoshi-san?"

The said boy was surprise to say the least. Very surprised. First he was jumped on, and then a kid that was known to be rude was actually polite to him.

Of course, he didn't know if Ryoma was really a rude person, but the rumors that went around since the boy had arrived were only about how the boy was "cute" on the outside, but rude on the inside.

Sure, he had to agree that Ryoma was a real looker, but he didn't think the boy was rude at all…

"Oi! Hiyoshi! He just asked you a question, stop staring at him as if he's… he's a delicious burger!"

Students were staring at Momo in astonishment.

"I'm_ not_ a 'delicious burger', Momo."

"Ehehehe… Well uh…"

"Fshhhuuuu… Stupid empty peach…" Kaidoh insulted at his seat across from Oishi.

"What did you say?!"

While all the attention was drawn to Momo and Kaidoh, with Eiji and Oishi in the middle trying to stop them, Ryoma slipped away into a corner and stood next the Fuji. The tensai was quietly observing the scene with much amusement, smiling widely.

_He looks more guarded than usual…_ Ryoma thought. The boy blinked, stunned at himself. Since when did he notice so much about the people surrounding him? Yes, he did notice these things, but what bothered Ryoma was that he actually sounded _concerned _for those people.

Finding that trying to figure things out would only confuse him more, Ryoma turned to watch as Momo tried to bite Kaidoh's ear off.

And poor Hiyoshi was left forgotten.

* * *

_Dormitory A: Room 411, 1:00 A.M. _

Fuji Syusuke sat up quietly, dressed in street clothes. Glancing at his roommate's sleeping face, the tensai cautiously moved away from the bunk bed and slipped on his shoes. It didn't take much effort to get out of the room quietly.

He strode swiftly down the hallway, and stopped at the entertainment room. He entered and carefully made his way to the windows.

Reluctantly, Fuji forced himself to climb through the window that was next to the garden.

Hoping that things would go as he had predicted, the honey haired boy set off.

He didn't notice the small boy hiding behind a couch. (1)

* * *

_Dormitory A: By the Couch_

Ryoma stood up slowly once he was sure that Fuji had left. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, and the boy decided to go after his senpai.

He climbed out of the window stealthy, landing on the ground with cat-like grace before running in the direction he saw Fuji go off in.

While running, Ryoma kept half of his mind navigating towards his unknown destination, while the other half thought things out.

He was lucky that Fuji had accidentally closed the door a little too hard and knocked down the umbrellas by the door, waking the dark haired boy up.

Following the tensai was something Ryoma decided to risk, knowing that once he was caught, everything probably would be even more dangerous than it ever was. So far though, it seemed like the right choice.

Fuji turned around a corner and the dark haired boy paused before darting after his senpai.

Ryoma quickly skidded to a stop and jumped back to hide behind a building when he spotted Fuji stopping in front of an alley way. He saw Fuji look around to check for any prying eyes before stepping forward and letting the darkness swallow him. (2)

The boy counted to ten before deciding to go after the other boy. Tensing up, he entered the dark alley without hesitation.

Ryoma didn't know how long he stood there to wait for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but once he could at least see the shape of his hands, the boy moved forward. His eyes were alert and jumped to everything he spotted moving.

Taking quietly and careful steps, Ryoma continued to walk.

Perhaps it was the slight cool breeze blowing past him, or just the rat scrambling to hide under a piece of trash, but something had caused Ryoma to shiver.

* * *

_U.S. Samurai Demon's Headquarters, 1:30 P.M. _

Echizen Nanjiroh sank back in his armchair and rubbed his eyes. Ever since the incident with the death of the Prime Minister, things had started spiraling out of control.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Come in," he said curtly. The 'King' of the Samurai Demons relaxed when he saw that it was only his wife.

Rinko set down a cup of hot tea in front of Nanjiroh after moving the mess on his desk off to the side. She walked behind her husband, and settled her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them.

"Anata…"

"Rinko, I know you're worried about him. We all are."

"Ahh… What are you going to do about Nanako-san?"

Nanjiroh shook his head and sighed. "Nothing."

"But… you know how she is. Ryoma won't be pleased." Rinko's mother instincts kicked in, and she stopped her massage to stare hard at her husband.

"Rinko, the boy needs to grow up and solve his own problems. He can't run from Nanako forever."

Not giving in, Rinko argued back, "He already has enough worries in Japan as it is. At least give him more time to settle in."

Sighing in defeat, Nanjiroh complied. "Very well, but only because you requested it, love. I'll give Ryoma two weeks. That's probably the longest I can hold Nanako back from going to find him."

"Ahh… Thanks, Nanjiroh."

"No problem, hun. Just tell Ryoga to watch his cousin, lest she does something stupid."

The king leaned back and enjoyed his massage. After all, he was a king; a king of an organization, but a king nonetheless.

* * *

_U.S.__ Special Cases Headquarters, 1:33 P.M. _

"Mizuki-san!" Yuuta threw open the doors to Mizuki's office. "Mizuki-san!!"

The detective looked up from his papers, annoyed. "What, Yuuta?"

"We just received new information." The boy waved a packet of papers in front of Mizuki's nose.

"Just get on with it already," the man snapped. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with his partner…

"Eh? Are you…"

A sigh. "Yuuta. What is it?"

"I er… Echizen Ryoma is not in the United States anymore."

"What?!?!"

* * *

_Dark Alley Way, 1: 45 A.M. _

Ryoma stepped out of the alley just in time to catch a glimpse of Fuji's gray jacket disappear around another corner.

Waiting for a few seconds before pursuing the tensai, another shiver ran down his spine.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _

However, the boy shrugged it off. He had already followed his roommate this far, it would only be a waste to turn back now.

If anything bad were to happen, Ryoma was confident that he could take care of himself. Besides, he was suppose to collect information, not waste time in the Monkey King's office because he were being poisoned by odd drinks a certain mad scientist enjoyed making.

Ryoma's keen eyes followed Fuji's swift figure. Fuji turned and entered another alley way unexpectedly and vanished.

Ryoma turned and squinted his eyes at the dark to look deeper into the alley.

Nothing.

Suddenly, something, or rather, someone, jumped out at him.

Ryoma saw the moonlight reflecting off a silver object before he was attacked.

* * *

T.B.C. 

1. The dormitory has a visiting/living room with couch. Ryoma and Fuji happen to be climbing out one of the windows in that room.

2. "…swallowed by the darkness"— The street lights were on very dimly, so Ryoma could see pretty well. xD

-yawns- Done! Yay! I was going to make it longer, but I have other stuff to work on. And I've been very busy recently. Anyways, hoped you liked it! Review please!

_First Unrevised Version 9.22.07  
First Revised Version 9.23.07 _


	9. Chapter 8: Wounds

Disclaimer: I own the plot cacti, and currently we are at war to invade and take over the Prince of Tennis. It isn't working very well though. xD

Erm... Okay. I'm going to try to update sooner from now on. Probably once under every two weeks? I can't guarantee anything though. xD School's a pain. And I have many spike-less plot cacti in my head... I can't even write them at the moment since most of them are multi-chaptered and I don't think I can handle having more than three multi-chaptered stories to keep up with. (xD I am currently planning one)

As always, I truly am grateful for everyone that has reviewed and supported me so far! If you haven't reviewed yet, please won't you spare little Rea here a review?

Enjoy!

"**Bold**" English for dialog  
"Normal" Japanese when used for dialog  
"_Italics_" Flashback, Important Stuff, Locations, etc

* * *

**_Recap_**

_Ryoma turned and squinted his eyes at the dark to look deeper into the alley._

_Nothing._

_Suddenly, something, or rather, someone, jumped out at him._

_Ryoma saw the moonlight reflecting off a silver object before he was attacked._

* * *

**When the Line Breaks**  
By Sweet Obsidian Rain

Chapter Eight: Wounds

* * *

_"When the line breaks, everything becomes forbidden;  
Just as it is forbidden to break the line."_

* * *

_Second Alleyway, 1:50 A.M. _

The whoosh of a knife cut through the air sharply; Ryoma could hear the object barely missing his ear. Luckily, the boy had jumped out of the way in time. However, that didn't mean he escaped without a scratch on him. On his right cheek was a small cut. It was bleeding, but it wasn't really severe.

Instead of worrying for the little sting on his face, Ryoma focused on dodging his attacker's advances. It was quite a challenge though. While his cat-like eyes had already adjusted to the dark, the alley was completely dark save for the little light the moon provided.

His attacker— although his face was masked, you could obviously tell that it was a male in his twenties— was very skilled. Perhaps on par with his level, but the boy would have to test the man first out first to be sure.

The man lunged forward and slashed at Ryoma's stomach before jumping back and landing lightly. The boy winced as he felt the tear of his skin and a familiar sting. His attacker continued to lash out— kicking, punching, and trying to cut the boy up into pieces with his knife— at Ryoma until the boy had enough of dodging his opponent's swipes and kicked out at the man's stomach when he saw an opening.

The attacker skidded back, clutching his stomach. Recovering almost instantly, he was about to finish the boy off when he found himself unable to move. "What the…?!"

Ryoma smirked and answered the man's silent question snarkily, "It's what you get for kicking at my bracelets filled with super glue inside them."

The dark haired boy had glued his opponent's feet to the solid cement.

It was a simple process, really. While dodging and blocking the man's attacks, he had noticed that his attacker had a habit of kicking at his chest and face.

So Ryoma had activated his super glue-filled bracelets when his opponent wasn't looking and brought his arms up to block the kicks aimed at the upper region of his body. Every time the man had hit his arms instead, the glue squirted out and got all over the bottom of the man's boots. Of course, it didn't take effect until after five seconds of keeping the object in the same place.

The attacker glared and struggled to get out of his boots. It wasn't very effective though, seeing as he had tied on his boots very tightly.

The boy's keen ears twitched at the sound of very quiet footsteps behind him. Suddenly, he felt someone deal a blow to the back of his neck, knocking the boy out cold before he could defend himself.

Fuji caught Ryoma as his roommate's body slumped and went limp. He stared at Ryoma's cut on his cheek for a few seconds before glancing at the man who was still struggling to escape. "That's enough, Niou. You can stop faking it; I know you can get out of that easily."

The man stopped with his fake struggle and removed his mask, revealing the grinning face of Niou Masaharu. "Aww... Syu-chan, you ruined my fun. I wanted to see his reaction when I suddenly jump out at him while he tries to remove my mask or something."

Fuji only gave Niou a smile that could scare the crap out of everyone. "_Haru-chan_, if you don't stop calling me that, then I promise you that you won't be having a decent breakfast for a month."

Although Niou was not 'everyone', he was intimidated enough to back off. He wasn't going to risk having wasabi and goodness knows what for breakfast for an entire month. Provided and probably made by Fuji in his sadistic tensai mode.

Slowly, he ejected the bottom layer of his boots off with a click of a button on his watch. Stepping forward, he bowed to Fuji and apologized, "I'm very sorry, Fuji-_sama_." He made a point to stress out the honorific he added to the end of the young leader's name.

Fuji could tell that Niou was just mocking him and that he wasn't exactly sorry. But he let it off and instead, gently settled Ryoma against the brick wall. Taking out a handkerchief from his pocket, he carefully wiped off the dripping blood on Ryoma's cheek and his stomach. Eyes opened, they were calculating as he stared at Ryoma's wounds.

He needed to get his roommate back to the school's territory so that the boy would be safe. However, the boy's wounds needed to be treated and he needed to think of an excuse in the morning when Ryoma woke up. If the boy had not been cut at all, then all Fuji had to do was place Ryoma back in bed, and let his roommate assume that it was all a dream. But the boy did get cut, and while Fuji was pretty sure he could think up of something to avoid being caught, he knew that he would have to stay with Ryoma in order to make him seem less suspicious.

Which wasn't a choice at the moment. He had to meet up with _that man_ tonight, and if he didn't show, he would be in big trouble.

In the mist of weighing the consequences and debating on what to do, Fuji had nearly forgotten about the other presence in the alley aside from his and Ryoma's. "Clean his wounds and take him back. Bring him to that nurse. I'll try to hold things up with the boss."

Fuji turned to flash Niou a grateful look. "Thank you, Niou. I don't know what I would do without you and the others…" Fuji's still opened eyes held a painful and sad glint in them, but he closed them in an instant. It was open long enough for Niou to see though.

The man known as the Trickster in the Midoriyama Organization gave Fuji a small yet encouraging smile and waved off Fuji's comment. "We all get our benefits. Go now. Otherwise the boss might come out to look for you, himself."

Nodding, Fuji lifted Ryoma up in his arms and disappeared into the night. _Thank you anyways…_

Niou grinned to himself and shook his head. "The Night Phantom, indeed."

* * *

_Dormitory A: Room 411 3:15 A.M. _

Fuji sighed quietly as he took out his own hidden first aid kit. Using the one that was provided by the school would be giving him away if Ryoma ever checked.

Opening up the box, the tensai took out a few cotton balls and the cleaning alcohol. Dowsing the cotton balls in the liquid, Fuji gingerly pressed them against Ryoma's stomach wound. The older boy prayed for his roommate to stay unconscious as he started to clean the blood and disinfect the gash.

Throwing the used and bloody cotton balls into a plastic bag, Fuji took out the roll of bandage and was about to wrap up Ryoma's wound when the boy stirred.

The honey haired boy froze and stared almost pleadingly at Ryoma, as if willing the boy to fall back asleep.

It worked.

The dark haired boy only attempted to turn his body to the side while mumbling something. "No… Don't give Karupin canned food… damn maids…" He was about to fall off the bed, but luckily, Fuji was there and tuned the boy back to his former position.

Ryoma started to snore lightly and Fuji wrinkled his nose without realizing that he was smiling faintly.

Well, at least now he knew that his roommate was sound asleep. Now he could wrap the bandage around the boy without waking the sleepy teen up.

Sticking the blue band-aid on Ryoma's cheek, Fuji stood up proudly, a sense of accomplishment filling him.

_"Take him to that nurse." _

The bright smile turned into a frown and Fuji wondered if he should follow the trickster's advice. No doubt Atobe would demand to know what happened. And the nurse probably wouldn't believe even one word that Fuji said.

Sighing again, the tensai decided to leave the nurse alone. He could handle Ryoma in the morning when the smaller boy awoke.

After dressing Ryoma up in a pair of blue gym shorts and a T-shirt that he found in the boy's closet, Fuji slipped his arms under Ryoma and picked him up to put the boy on the top bunk. Untangling himself from his roommate's arms and legs, he made a move to pull the covers over the boy when Ryoma suddenly bit his hand.

Hissing in pain, Fuji swore under his breath. Damn, the brat had strong and sharp teeth… It was going to leave a mark in the morning.

Prying Ryoma's jaws open, Fuji quickly retracted his hand and stared at the red teeth marks. "Hmmm… grilled fish…" Ryoma flopped over on his stomach and mumbled into his pillow.

Fuji looked at his hand and then looked up at Ryoma's sleeping form. "I don't even want to know…" Hurriedly, the tensai entered the bathroom to wash his hands (and change), should Ryoma suddenly jump up and try to eat him.

Returning, Fuji climbed tiredly into his bed, and fell asleep, not even bothering to even cover himself with the blankets.

He didn't even notice when Karupin sniffed and pawed at the forgotten plastic bag filled with stained cotton balls.

* * *

_Japan__ MO Headquarters _

Niou's hands turned clammy as he stared into cold amber eyes.

"…Where did you say he was?" The voice was calm. Too calm. The trickster swallowed and prepared for what was to come.

"His friends dragged him off to a party and he couldn't come without bringing too much attention to himself."

"…I see." The man smiled and stood up. He walked across the room, every stride demanding fear.

Niou held up his head and tried not to show any emotions. He had promised Fuji that he would help him, and he was going to keep his word.

_Slap. _

His vision bleared before coming back into focus. He could feel his cheek stinging before going numb.

He felt something long and slick hit him behind his knees, making them collide hard into the floor. He flinched slightly, but kept on his poker face.

"Look at me!"

Slowly, he looked up, and was meant with the sight of the man holding up a stick above his head, ready to swing it down.

He closed his eyes and prepared for the blow.

* * *

_Math, Room 241, 7:45 A.M. _

Three certain individuals dragged themselves into the room, heavy bags under their eyes. The tallest one barely made it to his seat before collapsing altogether.

"Fshhhhuuuu…. Get up, you stupid peach butt." Kaidoh nudged Momo with his foot, expecting the boy to jump up and take his bait.

Except he didn't.

The boy just lied there, seeming lifeless. Of course, he wasn't dead. Dead people don't snore, and Momo was snoring _very_ loudly.

Fuji and Ryoma, however, did make it into their seats. But the latter fell asleep as soon as his head hit the desk, creating a painful thud. What had people staring though, was the band-aid across the boy's right cheek. The boy was moving quite stiffly this morning as well.

The former, being the ever-graceful tensai he was, still managed to maintain half of the poise he had left. He slowly sat down in his seat and smiled pleasantly at anyone that turned to look his way. The straying eyes either found their way back to staring at Ryoma or Momo, or at their owners' hands.

Finally giving in, even Fuji Syusuke fell asleep.

The non-sleeping students in the room wondered how their timid Tatsuya-sensei was going to handle the three napping kittens this time.

* * *

_This Morning… (6:30 A.M.) _

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_Groans. _

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_Fuji slowly sat up, holding his head. _

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_Blinking, the tensai slammed his alarm's snooze button and went back to his peaceful slumber. _

_30 minutes later… _

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_Fuji__ cracked open an eye and looked at the time. _

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_7… 7:21… _

_7:21?! Fuji bolted out of bed and scurried into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. A few minutes later, he door opened again and a changed and readied Fuji backtracked to see Ryoma still snuggled up against his pillow. _

_Sweat-dropping slightly, Fuji went to wake his roommate up. _

_At first, he shook Ryoma gently; not wanting to reopen the boy's wound. "Echizen-kun… wake up." But the boy didn't budge an inch. He shook a bit harder then. This time, Ryoma snuggled up against his pillow even more. "Echizen-kun…" _

_"Hnn…" _

Ring. Ring. Ring

_The alarm clock was still ringing. He reached out with his foot and tried to turn the alarm off. He failed though, and the clock ended up on the floor in pieces. At least he stopped ringing now. _

_He tried to make the boy sit up, but his attempt failed when Ryoma suddenly latched onto his arm and started rubbing his cheek against it. It was a good thing that it was his left cheek instead of his right. The little cut would hurt if it reopened. "Karu…pin…" _

_"Meorw?" The cat responded to his master's call, cocking his head to the side in confusion. _

_Fuji__ looked at the cat and his eyes traced from Karupin's tail to the plastic bag he was sitting on. Fuji cursed under his breath. He was so tired that he forgot to throw those out somewhere his roommate wouldn't find. _

_He glanced at the clock. 7:28. _

_Huffing inwardly, Fuji shook Ryoma's arm off and marched over to the bag, picked it up, and disappeared out the door. He came back two minutes later and flung the covers off his roommate. "Echizen-kun, I would wake up now if I were you." _

_"Mhhhmmm…" _

_Fuji__'s eyes narrowed. The tensai wasn't in the mood to do anything big; he was too tired anyway. Reaching over Ryoma's body, he pinched the boy's nose and mouth shut to keep him from breathing. _

_Sure enough, a few seconds later, Ryoma started struggling for his much needed oxygen. Fuji quickly let go and literally pulled the boy off the top bunk, almost dropping him. _

_"Go. Get ready. Now." _

_Ryoma, still half-asleep turned to snuggle up against something, but was held back by strong arms. "Echizen-kun. I mean it." _

_Feeling a heated glare on him, Ryoma snapped awake and backed away from Fuji. Not wanting to get into any more trouble with his senpai, the boy hurried into the bathroom. _

_Suddenly, Fuji realized that he was going to have to explain to Ryoma how he got the wounds or what happened, depending on what the boy remembered. _

_"AHHH! FUJI-SENPAI!" the exclamation was followed by very detailed and pissed off words. _

_The tensai of Seishun Academy found himself getting something he hadn't had for a long time. _

_A headache. _

_"FUJI-SENPAI! GET IN HERE NOW!" _

_Twitch. "Saa… are you sure, Echizen-kun?"_

* * *

T.B.C. 

This is kind of short… Mou. I wish I could write longer chapters, but it's all I can do at the moment. I fried all of my brain cells save for the ones used to write Masochistic MEMOIRS. You'll have to wait until they regenerate. xD

Anyways, I'm not very good at describing fights, so I hope you didn't get confused by anything. This chapter mainly focuses on Ryoma and Fuji. More so on Fuji than on Ryoma. And if you all haven't noticed, I've been dropping hints in the latest chapters about certain things that will happen in future chapters. Wanna try guessing? xD

Review please!

_First Unrevised Version 9.28.07 _

_First Revised Version 9.20.07 _


	10. Chapter 9: Summons

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. THERE! I admitted it! You happy now? xD

Phew... I just barely finished my work... With school, tennis, and some other FF stuff. xD Anyways, thank you to all who have reviewed, you're all much appreciated! Now, please, read, review, and enjoy!

"**Bold**" English for dialog  
"Normal" Japanese when used for dialog  
"_Italics_" Flashback, Important Stuff, Locations, etc

* * *

**_Recap_**

_The tensai of Seishun Academy found himself getting something he hadn't had for a long time. _

_A headache. _

_"FUJI-SENPAI! GET IN HERE NOW!" _

_Twitch. "Saa… are you sure, Echizen-kun?"_

* * *

**When the Line Breaks**  
By Sweet Obsidian Rain

Chapter Nine: Summons

* * *

_Morning (Cont.)- 7:30 A.M. _

_"What are these?" A hand gestured at the bandages._

_Fuji__ sighed inwardly as he stared into confused and blazing eyes. "Maa… Tell me, Echizen-kun," he paused, mind racing to find a solution. It didn't take long. "Do you often make a habit of ending up at the door late at night with bloodied clothing and injuries?"_

_Ryoma remained quiet, but there was a pink tint on his cheeks. Was he embarrassed? Frustrated? Angry?_

_The tensai gave the boy his usual smile, hoping that his plan would work. "Are you feeling alright? Do you need to take the day off?" _'Maybe_ I_ need to take a day off. I'm the one that has been troubled after this little brat came into my life…'

_"No, I'm fi…ne," the boy tried to stifle his yawn, but Fuji could clearly see the exhaustion on the boy's face. Suddenly, Fuji realized how much pressure and stress Ryoma was probably under. After all, he came all the way to Japan from the States with two governments after him. Added to that, he had to deal with the responsibilities that came along with being a leader of the Samurai Demon. 'Both _of us need a break._'_

_"Fuji-senpai?"_

_"Hmmm?" The tensai peered down at Ryoma, silently pleading for the boy to leave their earlier conversation be. The boy started putting out his uniform, having brushed his teeth before his discovery._

_"I know I'm tired, but I have a reason. Why do _you_ have bags under your eyes?" Fuji twitched. Why did this boy have to be so difficult?_

_---_

_"…Why do_ you_ have bags under your eyes?" When the words had left Ryoma's mouth, the shorter boy instantly regretted it. He knew he was walkingon dangerous ice, but something in him wanted to see how far he could push Fuji. He blamed the action on his loss of sleep for slipping up. He had done that a lot lately, and it was quite frustrating that he was losing his touch._

_Ryoma knew he was in trouble when he brought his eyes up to meet cautious cerulean blue ones. "Ne, are you really alright?" There was an unspoken challenge in that voice._

_The boy nodded._

_"Then instead of talking about me, I would like to know where you were so late last night while I was up waiting for you. And what did you _do_?" Fuji's tone was sharp, allowing no objection._

_"I… I was…" Ryoma was lost of words; he could feel his heart pounding as Fuji stared at him. There was no way he would tell the truth. By now, it was either Fuji knew what his identity was or he didn't._

_Assuming that he did would be a wise choice, but if Fuji did know of his identity among the organizations, it would be best to stay oblivious. '_It would be safer that way,_' Ryoma found the 'Prince' side of his mind thinking. '_I don't know what he will do if I expose myself to him willingly. However, I do not-' think he will kill me just yet because he could have done so already if he wanted to… I better have a talk with everyone soon._'_

_"Ahem."_

_Ryoma blinked. So he was still stuck without an answer._

_"Fuji-senpai…"_

_Suddenly there was a loud crash and both of the boys could hear the familiar voice of Momo cursing. "I'm going to be late!"_

_The exclamation caught Ryoma's and Fuji's attention before they registered the meaning. Giving a yelp, Ryoma flew out the door, still buttoning his jacket with Fuji right behind him._

_The two stopped before Momo and all of them stared at one another, each noticing the heavy bags under the other two's eyes. All three males in the hall had an aged look on their faces. Without saying a word, all of them bolted out the dormitory exit, racing to get to the school before class started._

_Thankfully, Fuji, Ryoma, and Momo did make it to the school in time with less than three minutes to spare. They stopped in front of their math room and gave themselves a brief look over (or rather, Momo did) before dragging themselves into the room._

* * *

_Current- Math, Room 241, 7:46 A.M._

Tatsuya Koji honestly wondered if he had made the right choice to become a teacher at Seishun Academy as he stared at the three students who were knocked out cold. Perhaps Inui fed them another one of his creations?

_SNORE…_

…Or not.

Judging from whom the students were and their habits, it would be near impossible to wake them without disrupting the whole school. Momoshiro and Echizen, from past experience (or of what he knew of Echizen from these last few days), would be as good as dead until they got at least an hour's worth of time to nap. Fuji, however, was different. The tensai had never fallen asleep in class before, but Tatsuya was sure that the boy could be wakened easily with a good shake or two.

Provided that the person who woke him didn't mind being tortured until the honey-haired boy was satisfied.

The teacher shivered as he remembered the past events that had happened to various people when they had crossed the sadist. To be truthful, he didn't really care if it was a student— or anything else beside himself for the matter— who woke the boy up. It was the headache and mess he would have to deal with that made him stay clear of the tensai.

Any observant student could see a vein throbbing on his head; he would have to look for Atobe for some aspirin later. The teacher sighed and decided to let the boys sleep. Tatsuya was a kind man, and he would tolerate this as long as his student passed his classes.

"Kaidoh-san, Sei-san, could you pick Momoshiro up from the floor and gently set him in his chair?"

Obediently, the two students helped put Momo back into his rightful place, although Kaidoh did it non-too-gently. There was a _thonk_ as the snoring boy's head collided against his desk. Momo made no sound of objection, though, and slept on like a log. Silently to himself, Kaidoh bowed his head and mumbled, "Rest in Pieces, peach butt."

"Class, turn to page 346…"

And so… It was another normal class of math… As normal as anything can get in this school.

* * *

_U.S.__ Special Cases— Private Jet: Miami, Florida to Tokyo, Japan 8:16 P.M._

Yuuta felt himself sweating next to Mizuki. He stomach gave another lurch as the jet flew higher into the air; his grip on the armrests tightened. By now, his face was entirely drained of color and he was a pale as newly fallen snow. He was slowly turning green though. He shifted again before groaning, "I'm going to be sick…"

Mizuki snorted and leaned away from his partner. "You're already sick. And stay away from me if you're going to regurgitate what you had for dinner earlier. I had _repeatedly_ told you to stop stuffing your face, Yuuta."

"It's your fault for not telling me when we were leaving! I though we were going tomorrow or something!" The boy protested and attempted to make some rude gestures at Mizuki, but fell back when another wave of vertigo hit him. "Arg…"

Sighing in defeat, Mizuki turned to Yuuta and stuffed something into his mouth. "Suck on it. We'll be in Japan in approximately 16 to 15 hours." He moved away from the boy again. "It'll help keep your food down," he added after seeing his partner scrunch up his face.

Yuuta nodded and made a sound from the back of his throat. Mizuki assumed it as a 'thank you'; if it wasn't, well, there went the last of his dried orange peels…

(1)

* * *

_Cafeteria, 11:00 A.M._

"Nya! Ochibiii!!!" A certain (extra) hyperactive acrobat bounced up to _Ochibi_, and pulled him into a tight hug.

The boy whose new nickname was "Ochibi" was jolted out of his still half asleep state when the sudden weight hit him and he once again found himself suffocating. Except his body was sore and it hurt this time. It hurt a lot. "Kiku…ru…pai," the boy managed to gasp out while glaring the best he could at Eiji. "Let… go."

Thankfully, Oishi had arrived in time before the boy could die from lack of oxygen. It took a few attempts for the boy to separate his doubles partner from Ryoma, but he was eventually successful. However, Ryoma's wish of being left alone (to catch up on sleeping) was not answered, because now Oishi was fussing over him, muttering under his breath. ("Are you _sure_ you don't need me to go to Atobe-sensei for an oxygen mask?")

Off to the side sitting in a chair, Fuji was chuckling in amusement. The golden-eyed boy turned his glare to him, which only made the tensai laugh more. Huffing slightly, Ryoma finally snapped at Oishi to stop worrying and that he definitely did not need to be connected with some oxygen machine. Although it was a bit rude, Oishi let the boy have his space to eat his lunch and turned to fuss over Momo (who was still sleeping while drooling on the table) and Kaidoh (who was staring quite intensely at his rival). The fussing boy was having difficulty though, for Eiji was now hanging off his back.

Fuji was still chuckling quietly to himself when the incident was over. It was always entertaining to watch his friends interact with one another. Although he was a bit concerned for his roommate's wound, he knew that Echizen could take care of himself… To a certain extent. He would've interfered earlier with Eiji's attack if he did not think that the boy was capable. (Or it could just be that he knew Oishi was going to break apart the two in time.)

The tensai turned his head to observe the other people around him. As always, the group he was with was the one that attracted most of the attention, although most were probably used to it. He raised an eyebrow at a few people who seem to be staring at Echizen with hatred or jealousy. They turned away quickly once they noticed the infamous sadist looking at them.

Fuji wondered if the others of their little group were aware of it, but the readied and friendly acceptance of Echizen into their circle of friendship had made many other students feel jealous and resent his roommate. It wasn't that the boy wanted all the attention (because he didn't), but there was clearly something about him that drew people. Even Fuji had to admit that he, himself, was drawn to Echizen Ryoma. (If not only because he was a Prince of the Samurai Demons.)

Shrugging, the Fuji smiled widely to himself. Ah well, he would have to keep an eye on Echizen even more then. The blue-eyed boy pulled out of his thoughts and nodded at Tezuka as the brunet settled across from him with his tray lunch. "Saa… Tezuka, how was your day so far?"

The captain grunted, "Well enough," and started eating. The two lapsed in a somewhat tensed silence, and Fuji, who had finished his lunch sometime during that silence, had an amused smile on his face as he watched the captain of Seigaku eat.

Tezuka finally gave into the silent battle and looked up, "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you had notice the number of eyes that have been on Echizen lately. Quite the new idol, isn't he?" Fuji said this with an innocent expression on his face, but both knew the message. _Keep an eye on him._

Tezuka nodded, a bit confused on why someone like Fuji would want to warn or help him. He was someone who was under the command of their enemies; could the tensai be trying to deceive him? No… He had known Fuji for three years now. Although they were on opposing sides, and still are, they had never bothered to actually harm one another, but nor did they help with each other's assignments. They had become friends of sorts.

Speaking of which, Fuji had probably figured out who he was and what he was doing. The boy was resourceful, more so than others. Only two others knew of his real purpose here.

Catching himself getting sidetracked, Tezuka went back to pondering his previous train of thoughts. Now why would Fuji Syusuke, supposed heir of MO, help him, an agent from an opposing organization? The creases on Tezuka's forehead creased even more, and his lips pulled down to form a familiar frown.

Fuji's light voice interrupted his concentration and he found that he really needed to stock up on aspirin. "Tezuka, if you frown and crease your forehead even more, you will grow old very quickly. Although you probably already are…" The tone used was teasing, the one used when Fuji wanted to create trouble, and Fuji said the last line with a slight giggle.

Tezuka heard barely suppressed laughter around him. People who had heard Fuji's little joke were having are hard time not to laugh, mainly because it was something that they would not hear everyday. No one ever dared to push the stoic boy's buttons intentionally with the exception of Fuji, the resident sadist. Unfortunately, the joke only made Tezuka frown more, " Fuji, please refrain yourself from making such comments."

"Hai, buchou."

Although Tezuka was sure that he heard someone mutter "Mada mada da ne" under his breath.

* * *

_U.S.__ Samurai Demon's Headquarters_

Ryoga threw himself onto the giant beanbag chair he had in his room after slamming the door shut. Ryoma owed him big time for dealing with Nanako. The older Prince wondered if he should've gone with his brother instead of staying here in the States.

There was a knock on the door and the 19-year-old sat up. "What?"

"Pardon me, Your Highness, but there is a package for you from Inui-san, desu."

"Come in and set it down on the table."

"Hai, desu!" The door was pushed open and Dan scrambled in with a plain box in his arms. The boy set his burden onto the wooden table in the middle of the room before stumbling out. He didn't want to disturbed Ryoga when the older boy was in a bad mood.

Ryoga slowly forced himself to get up and walk over to the table. Opening the box cautiously (it was from Inui, after all), he stepped back when he found a compressed container filled with Inui Juice.

Attached to the lid was a note, and being the curious person he was, the boy reached for the envelope. As he tore opened the flap, a slip of paper fell out.

_This is the new Juice that Ryoma tried out on his first day at Seishun. Thought you might want to try some. Please do tell me how you like it— for data's sake. Take care. -Inui Sadaharu_

…On a second thought, Ryoga was glad he didn't go with his baby brother.

* * *

_Friday, Home Base/Break, Room 213, 1:33 P.M._

Kirihara Akaya and Kaidoh Kaoru were quite surprised when their Prince settled near them and carefully made the hands gesture for summons. The boy had only been here for three days and he was already summoning all the agents in the school for a meeting? Well, whatever the reason, both signaled back that he had gotten the message. Kirihara and Kaidoh glanced at each other and nodded, having already decided which one of them was going to get the third years.

A few minutes later, Ryoma stood up and signed out of the room, no doubt heading towards the nurse's office.

The other two in the room followed out soon after. One taking a detour, but still heading towards the nurse's office nonetheless; the other headed towards the third year classrooms.

Kirihara curved around a corner and knocked on the door to room 237. "Come in," a preoccupied voice said. The boy opened the door, and saw that the teacher in charge, Inui, was absorbed in his notebook. The man lifted his head and nodded to Kirihara. "Yes?"

The second year spoke while making hand gestures. "I would like to borrow Jiroh-senpai and Oshitari-senpai, please." _The Prince has made summons… In Atobe-san's room._

"I see." Inui skimmed the class for the two students before raising his voice to call out, "Oshitari-kun, please wake up Akutagawa-kun, and go see what your kouhai needs." Heads turned towards the two, but Oshitari ignored them and stood up.

He started to shake Jiroh to wake the boy, but it became evident that he was having trouble. Leaning close to the boy's ear, Oshitari whispered a few syllables. The effect was immediate, and Jiroh was wide awake the next second. "Ehhh!? Ne, ne, Yuushi, do you really mean what you said? Do you? Do you?"

Everyone blinked at the energy the formerly sleeping boy was showing; it wasn't very often that Jiroh was alert and hyper. "Hai, hai. Jiroh, come on. We're needed right now."

As the three walked out of the room to find Gakuto after signing out, Inui took out his cell phone and typed a brief message to the other agents in the school (teachers). _The time has come for the Prince to see us in the White Room._ (2)

Not long after, he sent an e-mail to the office asking for a substitute to take his place. Inui cleared his throat, "I have some matters to take care of, a teacher will be here shortly to watch over you. Please do not cause any trouble." He glasses glinted, and the students nodded mutely, too scared to say anything.

Inui mumbled to himself in satisfaction before walking out the door towards the destination the others were heading to.

---

While Kirihara had gone to get the other members of the Samurai Demons, Ryoma arrived at the entrance of Atobe's office. He didn't open the door though, because what stopped him from opening the door was the conversation he was hearing.

"Saa… Keigo, are you sure you don't need help?" the gentle voice of Yukimura asked Atobe. It was slightly out of breath though.

"Seiichi, I'm telling you…I'm fine."

"But," Ryoma could imagine the frown on Yukimura's face as the man said this, "Aren't you sore? I mean after what we did…"

"Fshhhuuu…" The boy jumped and turned around to find a blushing Kaidoh behind him. Ryoma hurriedly covered the other boy's mouth.

A sigh. "You had your part, Seiichi. It's my turn now… Ah, could you shift over a bit?"

There was the sound of movements and both could hear the bed sheets rustling. "Is that better?"

By now, both Ryoma's and Kaidoh's faces were bright red. They were never going to look at that mattress the same way again.

"Yes." A grunt came from Atobe. "I—"

There was a sudden shout and before he knew it, Ryoma found himself under five people. The door to Atobe's office had been pushed open from the crash as well. A few groans came out of someone, before they all looked up to find a shirtless Atobe glaring heatedly at them.

"What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

T.B.C. 

1. ...I heard that sweet and sour things are suppose to keep you from throwing up. xD (It worked for me when I had to take nasty herbal medicine. )

2. Speaking in code. 'The White Room' because it's the medical wing. You know how hospitals are white? xP There you have it.

I was hoping to make this longer, but it's putting too much pressure on me, and I haven't updated for…four weeks, I think. Besides, I have this huge project due, so I won't be able to write this. xD I really liked how this chapter turned out, so I hope you do to!

Lastly, please do review! I probably won't be trick-or-treating this year, so getting many reviews would be very nice treats. xD

-R

_First Unrevised Version 10.28.07_


	11. Chapter 10: Alarm

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis… is on my Christmas wish list.

Nya! I'm so sorry, everyone! I know I said "a little less than two weeks", but you should all know by now that I'm horrible with deadlines... (Unless it's schoolwork.) And if you don't, well, now you do. Anyways, this chapter is part of my MASS release, so look for my other fics to read as well, ne?

"**Bold**" English for dialog  
"Normal" Japanese when used for dialog  
"_Italics_" Flashback, Important Stuff, Locations, etc

* * *

**_Recap_**

_There was a sudden shout and before he knew it, Ryoma found himself underneath five people. The door to Atobe's office had been pushed open from the crash as well. A few groans came out of someone, before they all looked up to find a shirtless Atobe glaring heatedly at them._

_"What is the meaning of this?"_

* * *

**When the Line Breaks**  
By Sweet Obsidian Rain

Chapter Ten: Alarm

* * *

_Medical Wing, 1: 50 P.M._

Six heads—minus one—looked up and gulped as they met the icy glare of Atobe Keigo. "What…" Atobe's glare intensified. "Is the meaning of this?"

"Well, you see," Oshitari cleared his throat, deciding to answer the nurse's question. "We were…" They all stared at the cuts and bruises on the vain man's chest. "What in the world…" _Geez, I never knew Yukimura-san was a violent one in bed…_

_Snore._

All heads craned to look at the person on top of their mountain of limbs, who was also the source of the snoring— Jiroh. And as expected, the strawberry blond was fast asleep, unaware of his surroundings. There was a sudden shift of weight, and Jiroh fell off abruptly. Thankfully, Atobe's reflexes kicked in; the man caught the sleeping boy before any accidents happened (Albeit with a slight wince).

Atobe turned back to the group of five still stacked on top of one another. "Well? Are you going to stay there all day and suffocate that brat or are you going to get up and working?" He carefully steered himself around and dumped the sleeping boy on… the mattress. The covers were lifted and disarranged.

His question was met by blank stares until Yukimura, who was also sporting familiar injuries, coughed from behind Atobe. "I believe we are still in unsafe territory. And it seems the little Prince is turning quite blue."

Eyes widening, Gakuto, who was now on top after Jiroh fell off, scrambled up and pulled Oshitari up with him. Kaidoh got off quietly, still red, and Kirihara, being the devil he was, took his sweet, sweet time… That is until Yukimura coughed again before fixing the second year with a stern look while buttoning up his shirt.

The standing agents filed into the room and peered down at Ryoma, who slowly pulled himself up with a glare. Kirihara, sensing a serious issue coming up, hurriedly closed the door to the office. He did not lock it though, unsure if Inui or Sanada would appear. Instead, he stood guard with Gakuto and listened in on the conversation.

Atobe frowned and gently pulled the boy up, working to unbutton Ryoma's uniform. "Oi! What are you doing?!"

"Stop flailing brat. You're going to bleed to death if you don't stop." The boy froze.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? _I_ should be the one asking 'What the hell did you do?'"

The nurse finally managed to loosen up Ryoma's polo (which was stained with blood), and pulled the shirt off to reveal now bloodied bandages. _Ahh… Shit. I was planning on keeping this from them…_

Ryoma fidgeted as Atobe carefully pushed him into his office chair (which he was grateful of, since he did not want to sit in a mattress that he had no clue what people that were on it had done while using it). The man unwrapped the bandages with practiced movements, eyes flickering back and forth in calculation. "Your cheek seems fine, but who wrapped your wounds?"

Ryoma hesitated, not sure what to say. His earlier plans had been discarded the moment the other five idiots crashed into him. "…Fuji-senpai…"

" Fuji?" Gakuto and Kirihara exclaimed at once, gaping at the Prince.

Ryoma nodded; he was glad that Atobe's room was soundproof. Had it not been, then they would be in deep, deep trouble. Oshitari's brows were raised high, whether in amusement or surprise, Ryoma did not know. Kaidoh froze mid-step from bringing the first aid box to Atobe, and hissed under his breath. The only ones who seemed calm were Atobe, Yukimura, and Jiroh (who was sleeping).

"I suspected as much…" The two who were guarding by the door jumped in surprise when they felt a familiar mad scientist breathe down on their necks.

Gakuto glared before stepping aside to let Inui in, and closed the door again. "What do you mean?"

"Certain sources reported Fuji throwing away a plastic bag filled with blood stained materials. Past reports come in about every month with such plastic bags in the data, but I ran tests on all the materials to find that the blood belongs to Fuji Syusuke. However, this morning's tests came out as Echizen Ryoma's blood." Inui turned to Ryoma and waited for the boy to confirm something.

The boy nodded, and winced when Atobe cleaned his reopened wound. "I don't remember much though. My head fogs up whenever I try to remember the full incident, but I know for sure that Fuji-senpai knows who I am," he paused, furrowing his brows in effort to remember. "I… think I have something here… I… met up with an extremely skilled fighter, no doubt from MO. He used a different fighting style than MO's agents usually use, but the faint traits are still there. And… the bracelets from Inui-san… I trapped him with those, but there was another fighter behind me, and knocked me out before I could react. I think Fuji was the one that carried me back. I don't get it though. Why would MO spare me, if they knew who I was? It's… as if…"

"As if they're trying to help us." Atobe tied the newly wrapped bandages together and strode over to the sink to wash his hands.

Oshitari, who had stayed quiet until know, questioned. "But why?"

Atobe looked at Yukimura from the corner of his eyes and caught the blue haired man shaking his head slightly. The nurse turned around took a deep breath before locking eyes with Ryoma. "I don't know, but we're going to have to be more careful from now on. The question is though…"

"What is going on among the people of MO?"

* * *

_School Rooftop, 2:00 P.M._

"What are you going to do about it?" Yanagi Renji asked with obvious challenge in his voice. Behind him, Shishido snorted to himself, but stayed quiet.

Fuji turned to the fence around the edge of the roof and brought his hand up. Slender, yet calloused fingers wrapped around the metal wires, and the honey haired boy sighed. "_That man_," Fuji spat out the words with hate, "Probably already suspects our lot. We're going to have to lay low, but continue with our original plan.

"The Samurais are also suspecting us now. Just keep watch on them and proceed with the planned actions when the opportunity provides itself. Sengoku-san has already informed me of their meeting today. From this point on, the Samurai Demons will be much more on guard with their young Prince around, and it will be tougher to keep a tag on them, but I'm confident our agents can keep up."

"But what about the others? Are you willing to take such a huge risk when you know that is plan only has less than 43 percent chance of succeeding?" Yanagi's voice was firm, but emotionless, "Niou is already in one of our private hospitals, along with many of our top agents. We can't keep this up. Yagyuu has been fretting over the smallest things, and _Kami_ knows that Yagyuu never frets."

"Renji, sometimes big things come with big risks. I'm willing to bet everyone's lives in the rebellion on this one shot. If we let it slip past, it will take years for another opportunity."

"Are you sure this is going to work, Fuji?" Shishido questioned, voicing his uncertainties.

"It has to work. We've been waiting and planning for too long. It's time to take action, and _I'm_ going to make it work." The confident tone in Fuji's voice finally coaxed the two agents into giving in.

"Then we shall entrust our lives to you, Fuji Syusuke." Yanagi and Shishido bowed their heads before straightening up to look at the surroundings of Seishun Academy with the blue-eyed tensai.

* * *

_Medical Wing, 2:05 P.M._

_"What is going on among the people of MO?"_

The question echoed in the minds of everyone is the room. Nothing made much sense anymore, not after Ryoma had arrived. But no one blamed the boy, no; instead they felt relieved. Relieved that they had someone from the main family to lead them. They knew that whatever was going to happen, their Prince would get them through it.

"Say, what's with the bruises and cuts, Kei-chan, Yuki-chan?"

Everyone save for Atobe, Yukimura, Inui and the person who had dared ask the question, mentally face-palmed. Ryoma twitched as he watched Jiroh sit up from the mattress, yawning. The strawberry blond then turned to Atobe for an answer.

Really, this made Ryoma wonder if the supposedly narcoleptic boy was really sleeping.

Yukimura smiled mischievously after observing their reactions. "Well… Where do you want us to start? You see, Keigo and I met up earlier and one thing led to another… Before we knew it we were on the bed…"

Atobe never knew that people had so many skin colors. Faces in the room turned from different shades of red to green to purple. The man ran a hand though his soft hair, deciding it was time to put a stop to the misunderstanding before it got even more bazaar. It didn't stop him from having his own fun though. "Seiichi, I don't think some of these youngsters are ready to know about the real wonders of adulthood."

Gakuto and Kaidoh turned to face the closest walls to them, looking ready to hurl.

"After all, they don't get attacked by certain people often." Yukimura's eyes were sparkling with amusement.

Oshitari and Jiroh were probably the ones who were least effected by the 'explanation'. _I'm suddenly glad that Yukimura never took a romantic interest in me, _the former thought.

"Nope… They don't get attacked by intruders very often." Atobe finished off with a smirk.

The result the two got was a satisfying one, sending Yukimura into a fit of giggles. The man winced a bit though, when a flash of pain shot through his stomach muscles.

"EH?!?!" Everyone stared at Atobe and Yukimura in surprise.

"You mean… You… You weren't having…" Ryoma pointed at the bed. "You know… _that._" Atobe raised a brow and waited for the boy to continue. "Uh… You guys aren't together?" The boy blushed and hid his face behind the chair.

"Hmph. Shame on you all for thinking such dirty thoughts involving Ore-sama."

"Che. How would we know what you two have been up to? You're always flirting with one another." Kirihara tried to defend himself. "What happened anyway?"

Yukimura chuckled lightly. "Some thieves who thought they were good enough to get past our security decided to try their hands on it. Keigo and I were discussing the news we received from His Majesty when they attacked."

"There were five of them, all well-trained, so it took longer than usual. They left us a few minor injuries, but we managed to fight them off. And Ore-sama is positive one of them won't be able to walk for at least a few months." Atobe boasted out his chest, and flicked his hair, returning to the normally vain person he was.

Ryoma took the chance to jab at the nurse. "Only one, Monkey King?" the boy snorted. "Mada mada dane."

Atobe glared at Ryoma and retorted. "I wasn't the one carried back to the dorm by a pretty boy after being knocked out."

"I'm not a monkey who flirts with Yukimura-san when he knows he has no chance."

"At least he flirts back!"

"So? Monkey King, I don't flirt with people." A bored look.

"Yes, you do!"

"When?"

"That time when we were still in the States at the clubbing event. You were practically grinding up against the staff member to let you in!"

"That was cause I had to flirt to get in there, idiot! I don't flirt unless I have to!"

"Well—"

"Oshitari-kun, they seem like an old married couple, don't they?" Yukimura smiled sweetly at the two who were bickering like little kids fighting over a toy.

"Now that you mention it, yes, they quite do." Oshitari played along, fearing the consequences if he did not.

"I'M NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM!" they both exclaimed when they heard the comment. Ryoma and Atobe had a horrified expression on their faces as they pointed at one another. Gakuto and Kirihara snickered and even Kaidoh had to hide his smile. Inui was already lost in his little world, muttering "Ii data" under his breath as he scribbled into his notebook.

_Ring. Ring. _

The school bell rang and everyone scrambled to get to their classes. Ryoma tossed a glare at Atobe's direction before stalking off. Yukimura called after the boy. "Echizen-kun! You're excused from tennis practice today, if you wish. I forbid you to play against Kaidoh in that condition. Be careful!"

"Che." Ryoma scowled, and his quick strides turned into a run.

Yukimura shook his head and glanced at Atobe next to him. "Maa… I don't think I can go through with my plans for tennis today. Looks like Genichirou will have to take over again."

_Snore._

Atobe blinked before slapping his head. "I forgot about him…"

* * *

_Japanese Investigation Headquarters, Japan 4:50 P.M._

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Le— Yuuta felt his eyes drooping as they tried to follow Mizuki's movements across their shared room. Jet lag was affecting him greatly, and he still wasn't used to the new time zone. And the bed he was laying on was so soft...

Mizuki paced back and forward, muttering to himself. "No data. Not able to provide more technology! Can't help? Limited. Nonsense, nonsense! How dare those stupid, underlings… ARG!" The detective threw his arms up. "Yuuta!"

"…"

"Yuuta!!" Mizuki turned to glare at his partner. "Wake up, Yuuta!"

"…"

Poke. Poke. "Yuu-ta."

"Hnn… Mizuki-san… let me sleep…"

Twitch. "Yuuta!!!"

The sleeping boy rolled over, and before Mizuki could react, the detective found himself under the brunet. And he wasn't strong enough to push the boy off.

"YUUUUTTAAAA!!!!!"

---

Down in the working sections of the building, the staff members of the Japanese Investigation Headquarters were working quite peacefully.

"Nakao, did you get the documents yet?"

"Ah, yes, I did, Maki-chan!"

Until a sudden sound interrupted their work.

**"YUUUUTTAAAA!!!!!"**

* * *

_Saturday, MO Private__ Hospital__, 6:00 P.M._

"Yagyuu…"

"Niou?" The bespectacled man turned around and dropped his mug in alarm. "Niou Masaharu! Lay down right now! You are in no condition to stand up, so don't even try sitting up either!"

The Trickster, now almost completely wrapped up in bandages gave his lover a weak smile, and replied cheekily, "Hiro-chan, all I need to heal is a little kiss from you."

"Don't 'Hiro-chan' me! And stop moving, you're going to reopen those wounds again. Really, Haru—Haru? Haru? Masaharu!" Yagyuu rushed over and shook Niou frantically, but he did not get a response. The Trickster's breathing was labored, sending Yagyuu into a panic "Masaharu! Oi! Wake up, this isn't a joke!"

Slamming his palm into the red emergency button, Yagyuu continued to shout desperately for help.

"I swear, Masaharu, if you die, I will personally hunt down the boss myself, and slaughter him. Then I will go after Fuji Syusuke for setting you into this position… God, let him live, dammit!" The man punched the wall next to him in the waiting room. Pressing his forehead against the cool surface of the wall, he slid down, shaking, and buried his head in his knees. His body was raking with sobs; warm, salty tears were sliding down his face.

Yagyuu did not know how long he was there, nor did he know when Fuji and a few of the others arrive, but all he could do was cling onto Fuji and Marui, praying, hoping, for his love to be alright.

Finally, hours later, the light to the emergency room turned off, and the doctor appeared from behind the white doors. The doctor, a man in his mid fifties, with crow's feet and laugh lines on his face, was missing the jolly smile that everyone one of them had always seen on him.

* * *

T.B.C. 

Cliffie.

What's going to happen to Niou? What are Fuji and 'his group' planning? What is happening among the people of MO? What did those people who attacked Atobe and Yukimura want? How are Mizuki and Yuuta going to cope with their new environment? _What is going on?_

Dun dun dun. Stay tuned for the next chapter of When the Line Breaks to get your answers to these questions! (Although all may not be answered in the next chapter.)

xD Look for other stories that are part of this MASS release. And lastly… Review please!

_First Unrevised Version 11.21.07_


	12. Chapter 11: Worry

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

**"Bold"** English  
_"Italic" _Thoughts, dream, flashbacks, important stuff, etc.  
"Normal" Japanese when used for dialogue.

* * *

**_Recap_**

_Finally, hours later, the light to the emergency room turned off, and the doctor appeared from behind the white doors. The doctor, a man in his mid fifties, with crow's feet and laugh lines on his face, was missing the jolly smile that everyone one of them had always seen on him._

* * *

**When the Line Breaks**

Sweet Obsidian Rain

Chapter Eleven: Worry

* * *

_"No matter how much you try to forget it; forget **him**… He always comes back— shining brighter than before."_

* * *

Fuji slowly stood up and pulled Yagyuu up with him. The man, deathly pale, was shaking silently, and Fuji said nothing as he supported Yagyuu. The honey-haired boy's shoulders were sagging, as if the weight of a millions lives and more was on it (which could be true…). 

Marui gently freed his shirt from Yagyuu's tight grip and moved to stand next to the only other person who came along with him— Jackal. Everyone turned to look at the doctor with hopeful expressions; fear lingered in every pair of eyes, afraid that they would lose their close friend.

The doctor cleared his throat, making eye contact with Fuji as he spoke in a grave manner, "We did everything we could, but..."

* * *

_Seishun__ Academy__, Dormitory A: Room 411, 8:03 P.M. _

One Echizen Ryoma glared at the doorknob to the exit of his room as he leaned back on his office chair, spinning in slow circles. The chair stopped spinning abruptly, and the boy leaned on the desk, sighing, to tap on the smooth surface with a pencil in his hand.

The sound cut sharply through the still silence in the room except for the occasional squeaking the chair made when Ryoma moved.

A few more minutes passed.

_Snap._

Cat-like, golden eyes narrowed before the boy threw the two halves of the pencil at the door. Ryoma stood up, pushing the chair back without care, making it collide with the shelves behind it.

There was a hint of a pout on the boy's lips before it turned into a full scowl. Ryoma huffed, and stomped up to the door, flung it open, and stomped out.

The check in table was still open; the loud first year that always seemed to only be all talk, but no skills to back up his boasting was there. The unibrowed freshman yawned, on the verge of sleeping until Ryoma slammed his hands against the table none-to-gently. "Oi."

"Uwah! I'm awake!" The boy blinked. "Huh? Oh, it's only you, Echizen-senpai." (1)

Ryoma emitted a low growl that made the freshman withdraw and quiver before speaking, "Check me out."

"E-Echizen-senpai…"

"_Now._" The glare that the freshman had received set him to work. The boy immediately turned to the computer and started typing away with shaking hands.

"S-senpai, when will you be back?"

Another growl. "You do not need to know that."

"Actually," the frightened freshman cleared his throat, "it is information that is req— Eh?! Echizen-senpai! Wait!"

But it was all too late as Ryoma was already out of the door with a dark cloud hanging over his head.

Still sulking, Ryoma lazily walked towards the school, feet dragging on the pavement. "Stupid Fuji-senpai. Stupid Monkey King. Stupid injuries… Stupid. Stupid. Stup— Damn!" The boy stumbled and flung his arms out for support. His hands met nothing but air though; eyes widening, Ryoma quickly moved his arms into position and did a flip, landing on his feet perfectly. The stinging on his stomach worsened.

Ryoma glared at his feet. To say that he was annoyed was an understatement. Irritated wasn't the right word either. He couldn't think of the right word to describe what he was feeling at the moment, but he knew that he wanted very badly to strangle someone—anyone—to death. His fingers had even curled up in reaction to his thoughts, held up like he was about to pop the head of a chicken off.

Realizing how he must have looked, in the middle of a sidewalk with a murderous expression on his face and hands up in a strangling motion, the boy forced himself to flex his fingers slowly. Taking a deep breath, he continued to walk.

Arriving, Ryoma wasted no time going around the school, and entering the nearby woods in the back. It was dark already, and being in a place full of trees made the place even darker. Any normal human being wouldn't take chances being out in a dark opening where he or she could be attacked any anything. However, Ryoma could care less about what normal people did. Besides, he wasn't even normal himself, now was he?

The woods though, were the best place to host a secret base for a group of people from the Samurai Demons. The place connected to the (huge) apartment that Atobe, Yukimura and Sanada shared. Of course, if Ryoma wanted to see them, he could've just walked to the apartment of the said people, but with all the new developments, it was too much of a risk— even if someone walking into the dark woods at night was strange.

Taking care to avoid obstacles ahead of him, Ryoma kept his senses high as he made his way to the middle of the woods. The center of the place had been cleared away many centuries ago, forming a circle of open field. Five giant boulders of different sizes were scattered in the grassy field; a nearby stream completed the image. A small foot-made path formed by humans and creatures of the wild when they pass through this clearing was visible ahead of him, and his followed it halfway before splitting off to the left. He didn't stop until he reached the farthest boulder.

Ryoma walked around it a few times before finally spotting a small barely noticeable scratch mark— the mark of the Samurai Demons, which was of rose and cherry blossom curled around a kanata. Smirking, the boy carefully traced the mark before pushing in. The boulder creaked and Ryoma moved back to wait for the entrance of the secret base to open for him.

Nothing happened.

The boy frowned and waited for a few more minutes before he glared at the mark with frustration. He wasn't in a good mood and wanted things over with. Suddenly, the hairs on his neck prickled, and he felt another presence in the field. Before he could do anything though, a deep voice spoke to him. It was slightly off sounding, hoarse, and it sounded like it hurt to speak. "You're suppose to use the pendant," the man, as Ryoma assumed, judging from the mature voice, said quietly in a monotone.

Ryoma, alarmed, whipped around to see a figure sitting on another boulder about 20 or so yards away. It was dark out, so the boy could only see the man's outline. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously, trying to get a glimpse of the man's face.

"I am of no importance. All you need to know is that you need to use the pendant to open the entrance."

Eying the figure suspiciously, Ryoma's brows drew together in question. "What pendant?"

There was a slight rustle of clothes; the man shifted. "You didn't get the pendant?" The emotionless voice held a slight touch of surprise.

"No. What pendant?" The boy was getting impatient.

The man seemed to be sighing inwardly; his head was bent down slightly as if trying to decide on what to do. Finally, after seemingly having to come to a conclusion, the figure reached around his neck. The action had Ryoma in a fighting stance immediately. Noticing how the boy was growling, the man took whatever he was now holding and held out his arms.

"What…" The man threw whatever he had in the air, and Ryoma stared at it as the thing curved down.

"Catch it."

Ryoma did nothing.

"I said, **catch it**."

His body instinctively reacted. His hands reached up and as the object brushed against his hands, his fingers closed around it. Eyes wide, Ryoma brought the thing down to examine it. He was holding onto a disc-like object attached to a string. He could not see everything on it, but he could feel something engraved into the disc. The engraving seemed familiar too… What ever this stranger had given him was…

The stranger!

Ryoma snapped his head up to speak to the man but as his eyes rested on the boulder where the figure previously sitting on, he was gone. Gapping, the boy pondered over who the man was. It was awkward (he would use the word scary, but Echizen Ryoma didn't get scared that easily) too, when he remembered how his body automatically reacted to the command. His mind barely registered anything when he reached up to catch the pendant (he guessed that the pendant the man was talking about was the disc), his arms just seemed to shoot up by themselves.

The voice was somewhat familiar too, but he couldn't place his finger on who the stranger was.

Shaking his head, he decided to deal with this incident later. Ryoma looked back at the pendant and traced the engraving again. After a few moments, Ryoma realized why the rough texture and design were so familiar. He dropped down by the boulder and felt around for the Samurai Demons' symbol. It was very dark now, and the moon was only a crescent, barely helping him see. A slender finger followed the lines hardly engraved into the big rock.

"Bingo," Ryoma muttered. The design was the same as the one on the pendant.

Holding the disc-like object directly mirrored in front of the symbol on the boulder, the boy pressed the pendant down and pushed. His ears twitched as he heard the boulder creaking. Finally, rock moved, and a metal door that led underground was revealed.

"Please scan your left eye," the machine's robotic voice requested. There was a flash of red from a certain slot. Ryoma bent down carefully, opened his left eye wide and waited for the security system to scan and match his profile. There was a small beep, "Access granted." The metal door unlocked and swung open.

Eyeing the steps he was supposed to walk on in a wary manner, Ryoma lightly set a foot down and pushed down on different areas to test it out. When he had deemed it safe, the boy took one step at a time. Soon, he was jogging at a nice pace, less than five minutes away from the apartment his senior friends and allies lived.

About four minutes later, one could find Echizen Ryoma swiftly typing in the pass code to enter through the secret entrance of the building. It didn't take long, as the door slid open, and Ryoma lazily walked in. Glancing around, he shrugged. It wasn't his fault that no one provided him a map, so he might as well wander until he found someone. Picking a random direction, the boy headed down the hallway on his right. It led to two places, a well-used restroom, completed with a mini bathing Jacuzzi and a silver table with fake vines twined around it. The other location was a neat and organized office with many hues of blue decorations in it. He sweatdropped when he spotted a giant blue penguin in the corner of the room.

Blinking, he guessed whose this office was. Yukimura's no doubt because the man was the only person he knew who had a strange obsession with blue penguins. Something that, as he had found out, Yukimura did not develop until he met Ryoma. It seemed that the penguins somehow reminded the blue-haired man of Ryoma (to which the boy scowled and demanded to know how, but Yukimura just smiled knowingly and continued to talk), and of course, blue was his favorite color.

Turning around, Ryoma took a step, planning to return to where he first arrived and go off from there when he bumped into someone. "Ah! Ryo-chan is here," the delighted voice of Yukimura Seiichi reached his ears. The boy glared up at the man.

"Yukimura-san, please _don't_ call me that."

Ryoma's comment was ignored as Yukimura turned to the person next to him to talk. "Genichirou, I think we may have to continue our conversation next time. I hope you don't mind?"

The normally stoic Sanada looked flustered as he nodded and bowed politely before excusing himself. Ryoma raised a brow and stared up at Yukimura; the man responded with his own set of brows raised. "Yes?" he asked the Prince sweetly.

It was only on certain occasions did Ryoma dare try to provoke Yukimura (for fear that he would have to suffer the man's wrath and die at a young age). This was one of the times that he decided to risk his life on. "Ne, Yukimura-san," he said cockily. "Sanada-san seems rather smitten to you."

The reaction he got wasn't one that he wanted.

Yukimura chuckled. "Saa… He is quite the looker." Ryoma stared in disbelief. "And the way he dresses shows how firm his buttocks are… I wonder how they feel like?"

Blushing and sputtering indignantly, Ryoma tried to get rid of the mental image of Yukimura doing _things_ to the stoic man out of his head. The boy shivered. He cursed himself repeatedly for even starting the conversation. "Ah… Yukimura-san… That is nice to know—"_ I need to learn when to shut up_. "—but I'm not here to talk about Sanada-san."

"Oh? So is there anything I can help you with then?" Yukimura smiled infuriatingly.

Glaring, the boy deadpanned, "Why was the security system changed without telling me? I'm the one that needs to bloody know these things!"

"Ahh… About that. You see, a little dog from the outer circle (2) decided to cross the river to the other side and bark."

Ryoma twitched. "And?"

"Well, for some reason, the little dog ate the wrong treat, and choked." The blue haired man chuckled, and Ryoma swore the room temperature drop a few degrees. The boy knew better than to think that this man, Yukimura Seiichi, had nothing to do with the "dog's choking". One may know to stay away from Yukimura when he was in his sadist mode, but when one was to get in the man's way of accomplishing something, they would finally get to know how dangerous and capable the man _really_ was.

The boy raised an eyebrow and pushed on. "What did you do?"

"Saa… Let's just say that we've been giving out fake pieces of information to the people from the outer circle to test their loyalty."

"Heh," a smirk formed on the boy's face as he said this. "You guys actually listened to Ryoga's suggestion."

"Of course." Yukimura bowed mockingly. "Now, would you so kindly tell me how you got in here since you had no clue about our new system until recently? Oh, and please do tell me why you're here in the first place." His face was now completely serious.

Ryoma sweatdropped.

* * *

_(Huge) Apartment, Atobe's Room (which is on a different floor, where all bedrooms are located at), 8:30 PM_

Typing.

Processing information.

More typing.

Clicking and scrolling.

Atobe brought a steaming cup up to his lips and took a sip of top quality French Vanilla coffee before putting it down on the table to his right with much practiced grace. His eyes were trained onto the computer screen as he read through the contents of the report he had recently received from an agent. His left hand was on the mouse, scrolling down the page as he read.

The only sounds in the room were of slender, smooth fingers typing across the keyboard at lightning speed, the occasional clicking and scrolling of the mouse, the computer processing data and the breathing of the one and only Atobe Keigo.

There was a sudden vibration from a small device on Atobe's right, next to the mug of coffee. The shaking of the electronic object caused the table to vibrate along with it. A few drops of coffee landed on Atobe's hand as he reached out to answer the call. The nurse took one glance at the caller ID before answering, his lips curving up in a half-smirk, half-smile. "So you finally need Ore-sama's help, ahn?"

"_Atobe,_" a deep unwavering voice spoke through the line. "_We need to talk. In person._"

"You can come see me at my place, you know. I already told you to do so if you ever needed to talk," the silver man snapped, impatient.

"_I can't. I don't have the pendant anymore._"

"What?!" Atobe stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over. The man's eyes narrowed, "What did you do?"

"_Echizen needed it to get in. I gave it to him_."

"…Oh." A sigh of relief escaped from Atobe's lips. He leaned against the table, moving the cup aside carefully. "You didn't show yourself to him, did you?"

"_No._"

"Good. I'm coming to find you now."

* * *

_The round disc-like object was tossed into the air and curved downward as gravity pulled it down._

_"Catch it."_

_Ryoma tensed up more and kept one eye on the man, the other on the disc._

_"I said, **catch it**."_

_Ryoma's arms shot up on their own record and he caught the pendant._

_--_

_"He's what?!" Fuji's eyes snapped opened, and his face was rapidly paling. "I... I'm coming. Meet me on your way there."_

_Ryoma sat up from his bunk after gearing his senpai's shout. His ears strained to hear what was going on, but it was no use. The older boy was already by the door, putting on his shoes, too far for Ryoma to hear. The only sound that Ryoma could make from the person Fuji was talking to was muffled Japanese spoke quickly, in a panicking tone._

_"Aa. Yes. Okay, see you there." Fuji flipped his cell phone shut and shoved it in his pocket before adjusting his shoelaces, straightening up when he was done. The tensai's hand froze in mid-air as he reached out to turn the doorknob._

_"Fuji-senpai, are you okay? You look like you're about to faint anytime soon."_

_The honey-haired boy had his head bowed slightly; his hair fell across his face, making it impossible for Ryoma to see his expression. "I'm fine, Echizen-kun. Go back to your reading."_

_The boy wasn't convinced, but he complied, though not before asking, "When will you be back?"_

_"I don't know. Later in the evening, I think. Sorry, you're going to have to go eat without me." And with that, the door was flung open and slammed shut. Ryoma was hear Fuji's running footsteps fading as he got farther._

_The boy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Something happened, I know it_, he thought. _But what?

_Shaking his head to clear his mind, Ryoma decided. _I'll give him an hour or two. If he isn't back, I'll find the others. They'll know what to do. _Although the boy knew he could always follow his senpai, Ryoma knew that he probably wouldn't be as lucky as last time if he was caught. (Deep down, though he would never admit it,__ he knew he chose not to follow Fuji partly out of respect, but also partly because his gut instinct told him to stay away.)_

Mada mada dane, _Ryoma mused as he turned back to his book, _I've gotten careless… But my gut instinct is never wrong.

---

Yukimura stared at the boy, his eyes unreadable as Ryoma finished narrating the events that happened to him a few hours before. "… So you didn't see who the man that gave you the key was? Not even his face?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Too dark."

"And you came here to ask if we know what to do with Fuji's sudden disappearance?

A nod.

Yukimura's face was calculating as he tried to process everything and find a solution. It wasn't every day that their Prince would actually request for help. "Yukimura-san?" The dark-haired boy poked his comrade.

Blinking, Yukimura reeled in himself from drifting off and smiled. "Ne, Ryoma-chan, you're actually _concerned_ about Fuji Syusuke, aren't you?"

The boy scowled at the teasing question. "No," he snapped, and after a while he added, "I'm just suspicious." But the boy couldn't help but feel something sink in his stomach.

_Liar_, was the silent message Yukimura has sent to the boy after noticing Ryoma's reaction. The two engaged in a silent staring contest until Yukimura finally gave in.

The man sighed. "You're a very troublesome child, you know that?" _Fine. I'll leave you be for now._

"Che. I'm not a child." _Good._

Still, Ryoma couldn't but wonder, _Am I really concerned?_

* * *

_Kajimoto Fitness Inc. 9:00 P.M._

_Beep._

A brown haired man wearing a casual sweatshirt with small tennis designs embroidered around the hems poked at the answer button on the phone with his pen. "What is it, Tsuki?"

"Kajimoto-san, there's a man by the name of Mizuki here to see you. He also has someone else with him," a woman spoke, her voice laced with irritation. "Mizuki-san refuses to give us his full name, and the boy he has with him is… mute. What do should I do?"

Kajimoto's eye widened in surprise before he pressed another button and ordered, "Send them up."

"But they're—"

"It's fine, Tsuki. They're acquaintances of mine."

"As you wish."

The line went dead, and Kajimoto sat back, closing his eyes to relax himself a bit as he silently ponder over Mizuki's sudden visit. He and the man were old colleagues in high school and college until Mizuki suddenly transferred overseas to study. Over the last six years since they separated, they had only contacted each other once, and Kajimoto was the one to do that, asking to meet up with Mizuki when he went to the States for business.

Now, what did Mizuki want from him?

There was a knock before the door opened and Tsuki's head peeped in. She was a woman in her late twenties; she had black hair tied up in a loose bun, and was decked out in from top to bottom in expensive, top-notch clothes. Seeing that her boss was expecting the visitors, she moved back and pulled the door open more for a man with a mop of black hair that was as annoying as hell, and a poor mute boy who she wanted to cuddle like a mother would with her child. "Kaijimoto-san, I have brought the visitors."

The brunet sat up and nodded. "Thank you, Tsuki. You may leave now."

Nodding, the woman shut the door behind her and moved away. Kajimoto waited until the two other occupants in the room were seated before demanding for an answer. "Well? What brings you here, Mizuki?" He glanced at the 'mute' boy before looking back at Mizuki's smirking face.

"Nfufufufu… Kaji-chan—" Kajimoto twitched at the old nickname. "—you should already know what case I am working on, no?"

The man rolled his eyes. Of course, he should've expected Mizuki to come to him of all people. After all, he was one of the few people who lead the investigation section of Japan's government in disguise. "Yes. What do you want?"

Mizuki's Cheshire cat grin widened. "Information."

"About the Prince, I presume?"

"Nfufufufu… Kaji-chan, you really do know me best after all these years. Nfufufu…"

The boy next to the detective snorted, catching Kajimoto's attention. "Mizuki-san, we don't have time to waste."

"Eh? I though the boy was mute, Mizuki?"

The said boy glared. "Blame Mizuki-san."

The detection continued to chuckle, "Nffufuf… Hai, hai." He turned to Kajimoto. "Kaji-chan, I need you to look up which school Echizen Ryoma goes to."

"Echizen Ryoma?" the man echoed.

"Hn. He's got… connections with the Prince," Yuuta answered, not trusting Kajimoto with the information he knew.

"Now, now, Yuuta— Ow! What—" Mizuki gave another grunt of pain as Yuuta stomped on his foot again. Getting the message, the detective pouted and nodded to Kajimoto.

"Just look up Echizen's school."

Sighing tiredly, Kajimoto gave in. "Very well. I shall have the data for you by tomorrow evening."

"Thanks Kaji-chan. Nfufufufu…"

* * *

_U.S.__ Samurai Demons Headquarters, 11:34 A.M._

"Nanjiroh-sama! Nanjiroh-sama!" A frantic man ran through the hallway, calling for his king. Stopping at the giant door that led to Nanjiroh's chambers the man pounded desperately. "Nanjiroh-sama!"

The door swung open, and an irritated Nanjiroh glared. "What?"

Shaking, the man kneeled. "I bring with me bad news."

Eyes narrowed, the golden-eyed man stared hard at the messenger. "Speak."

"The agents in Japan have noticed something amiss among the people of the Midoriyama Organization. People there are moving, planning some type of 'rebellion'. Against what, we are still unsure of. Ryoma-oujisama's (3) cover may have been seen through," the man spoke, his trembling slightly.

"There's more. Tell us." Rinko appeared from behind her husband, worry evident on her face.

"The government investigators caught wind of our Prince's location, and the head detective of the case has already flown to Japan." There was a pause as the man took a breath and cleared his throat. "And… it seems our Crowned Prince, Ryoga-oujisama, has disappeared along with Nanako-sama. Dan-kun went to call Ryoga-oujisama out for dinner earlier, and he was not found. Instead, a note was found on his bed stating that he was going to go after Nanako-sama, who has not been seen since yesterday morning."

Eyes widening, the coupled looked at each other before turning back to the man. "And why is it that we were not informed of Nanako's absence?"

"W-we… We thought that she went out to the temple like she does every month…"

"I see." Nanjiroh's voice turned cold as he issued out orders. "Find Tachibana and tell him I want to see him as soon as possible. Do not speak to anyone about these matters or there will be consequences. I shall take care of the rest. If anything new arises, inform me immediately."

"Y-yes sir!"

* * *

_MO Private__ Hospital__, 6:00 P.M._

"—I'm sorry. It was all we could do," the doctor bowed his head before looking up at Fuji. "We are at your command, Fuji-san."

Heads turned to the prodigy, and the audience awaited Fuji's decisions. After what seemed like an hour to everyone, Fuji finally spoke up, "Jackal, I want you tell everyone part of the outer ring that Niou has been sent elsewhere for a mission. Make sure their unrest is taken care of. Marui, inform the inner ring that Niou is dead. Anything spoken in this waiting room shall remain only in this room, is that clear?"

"But what about—"

"I'll talk to Yanagi-san myself. Now, are my orders understood?"

Jackal nodded silently and turned around to exit the room, already taking out his cell phone to make calls. Marui, however, was more hesitant. "What about Yagyuu?" He glanced at the man that Fuji was supporting. Oddly enough, Yagyuu, lover of Niou Masaharu was quiet. He didn't even look up, as his head was bowed, and his body was still trembling as he clutched onto Fuji.

Fuji glared and opened his mouth to answer.

"Listen to him, Marui. I'll be fine." Yagyuu interrupted, his voice slightly cracking.

Glancing at Yagyuu, then back at Fuji, and then at the door, Marui nodded and took his leave, feeling two pairs of grieving eyes boring into his back.

* * *

T.B.C. 

X-X What have I done? –falls into the fiery pits of hell- (I think this has been my worst chapter as of yet, even though it's the longest I've ever written. Note to self: don't ever write long chapters again.)

You're probably thinking, "How could you kill Niou?" The answer is… A secret. (Actually, I blame it all on watching **Koutetsu Sangokushi**. I swear that anime has people dying every episode. I mean, why did he -coughRikusoncough- have to die at the end?! But I still love it. xD)XD Maa ne, anyone want to guess who the stranger is? Where did Nanako and Ryoga go? Is Ryoma finally falling for Fuji? OMG. Is Atobe really working for the Samurai Demons? Stay tuned for more answers (and questions!)

1. Remember, Ryoma skipped a grade and is a second year (while taking advanced classes) while Horio is a freshman. That's why Horio calls him, "Echizen-senpai"

2. In these groups, there are a few 'circles' that can be considered as status, but not really. The inner circle is where all the leaders and most trustworthy people are in. The people in this circle are usually close to the Royal family. The outer circle is made up of the people who work under the inner circle and their leaders. They are just agents that may or may not be trusted. Most of the organization is part of this circle.

3. Ryoma-oujisama – "oujisama" means prince. "Prince Ryoma".

Happy Holidays! (And leave this poor girl a review? Even if she makes a million mistakes? XD)

_First Unrevised Version 12.25.07_


	13. Chapter 12: Deal

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Uh… Hi? –ducks from flying rocks- I'm sorry for not updating so long. I haven't exactly been in a writing mood… Anyway, this chapter moves the story onto the next stage. It might be some confusion because the first part continues from where I left off, and the second part is two days later (read: time skip). So... uh… MORE THRILL ACTION COMING. I promise! (And some annoying obstacles…)

Oh, and it has been decided that this is the story I will be focusing on. To the people who voted, thank you! My gratefulness to **Shinsei Tsukiko** (for throwing bricks and helping me pick a ringtone), **awin-chan** (who took an extra stepped and nagged me with bricks), and **ChibisukeGirl** (giving advice about my vocab) for helping!

**"Bold"** English  
_"Italic" _Thoughts, dream, flashbacks, important stuff, etc.  
"Normal" Japanese when used for dialogue.

* * *

**_Recap_**

_"Listen to him, Marui. I'll be fine." Yagyuu interrupted, his voice slightly cracking. _

_Glancing at Yagyuu, then back at Fuji, and then at the door, Marui nodded and took his leave, feeling two pairs of grieving eyes boring into his back. _

* * *

**When the Line Breaks**

By Sweet Obsidian Rain

Chapter Twelve: Deal

* * *

_Yukimura's Office, 8:45 A.M. _

In the comfortable sanctuary of Yukimura Seiichi's office, one could find the said man at his desk, looking at the TV screens on the wall to his right. Each screen showed videos of different places in Seishun Academy (which included all buildings that were part of the facility), some replayed what had happened hours before while a few showed the present. Yukimura, though, was focused particularly on the monitors that viewed the dorms. After scanning through ten little boxes that showed the (now) quiet hallways of dormitory one, a pair of blues eyes rested on a screen that showed a honey-haired teen talking into his phone in a panicked manner.

Picking up the remote control on his desk, he pressed a green button and the number twenty-four. Instantly, the whole wall of TV screens changed into one big display that re-played the video of Fuji talking into his phone. The sound system was turned on, making the other occupant in the room, Echizen Ryoma jump up, startled. His concentration broken, the boy got up from his warm seat in the corner by the giant blue penguin, and walked over to Yukimura with the laptop he was using in his arms.

_"…hokoritakaku kokoro moyase _ _owaranai tabi e…"_(1) 

_The Fuji in the video sat up from reading manga on his bed, and picked up the phone on the desk that he shared with Ryoma. "Moshi—?" The sound of someone desperately shouting on the other line could be heard, but Ryoma and Yukimura cold not make out the words said. _

_The duo watched as Fuji's eyes snapped open, "He's what?!" The boy's face was rapi— _

Yukimura frowned and pushed the replay button, turning up the volume while doing so. It was loud enough to faintly hear what was being said from the caller, but soft enough so that the two did not have to wince and damage their ear drums.

_"…hokoritakaku kokoro moyase _ _owaranai tabi e…"_

_Fuji sat up and dog-eared his manga before putting it down. His phone continued to play the song he had set as its ringtone; the desk it was sitting on vibrated along with it. Picking up the silver device, he flipped it open and spoke with a smile, "Moshi— ?" _

_"Fuji! Niou's condition has gotten worse. He's being rushed into the emergency room right now," a familiar voice immediately said, interrupting the tensai. _

_"He what?!" Fuji's eyes snapped opened, and his face was rapidly paling. "I... I'm coming. Meet me on your way there." Fuji moved swiftly to the door, putting on his shoes as he spoke in a neutral tone. _

_"Are you sure? That boy is with you, isn't he?" _

_"Aa…Yes," Fuji answered, glancing up at the top of the bunk bed to see Ryoma watching him intently. _

_The voice on the other line sighed. "There's no stopping you now, is there? Marui and I are going to meet up with you along the way." _

_"Okay. See you there," Fuji confirmed briefly, flipping the phone shut. The honey-haired boy shoved his phone into his pocket and reached down with both hands to adjust his shoelaces before standing up. _

_"Fuji-senpai, are you okay? You look like you're about to faint anytime now," Ryoma said. The camera that was filming only caught the Ryoma's head as the boy peeked out from his bunk at the top. _

_The honey-haired boy had his head bowed slightly; his hair fell across his face, making it impossible for anyone to see his expression. "I'm fine, Echizen-kun. Go back to your reading." _

_The slight tremble in Fuji's voice gave it away though.__ Ryoma was not convinced, but he complied, though not before asking, "When will you be back?" _

_"I don't know. Later in the evening, I think. Sorry, you're going to have to go eat without me," Fuji said curtly. And with that, the door was flung open and slammed shut; Fuji's fading footsteps could be heard through the camera… _

Yukimura paused the video as the screen started to show Ryoma frowning then burying his nose back into the book he was reading. Both had the same thought going through their head before a sudden alarm sounded in the room.

Ryoma jumped up and immediately went to check his laptop. On the screen, a penguin holding an exclamation sign flashed something that the read "Hacking Alert!" The dark-haired boy clutched his fists tightly before slowly flexing him, his eyebrows twitching. He could _not_ believe Yukimura would go as far as putting a blue penguin as the symbol of warning when someone was trying to _hack _into the database. Taking slow breaths, the boy began typing away codes and commands to counter the hacker's attacks.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed in concentration, his earlier irritation forgotten. The computer continuously made beeping sounds, and numbers scrolled across the page. Smirking, the boy typed in one more code to call up an anti-hacking program that the Samurai Demons' technology and defense department had designed. Holding one finger up, the boy slowly brought it down on the enter key to activate the program. "Mada mada dane."

Yukimura turned to his own computer, and got into the security window right away, looking for traces of the hacker and searching for his or her identity. Tracking people was his specialty. The counter-hacking or whatever he could leave to Ryoma (and some other people) to take care of. Scrolling through the system log, he searched for anything that did not belong to the SD Database. What he caught stuck out like a sore thumb, and it had him gaping at the screen in an un-Yukimura-like manner. "What the fuck…"

A small symbol was shown on the list, and it was what caught his eye at first. The logo was, Yukimura had no doubt, a small samurai _penguin_ (it was blue and had golden eyes) being whacked with a wooden sword by a… bear dressed in… was that the school's (as in Seishun)_ uniform_?

His attention slowly transferred to the words next to the small icon as he recovered from the surprise. Smirking amusedly, the blue-haired man read softly, "A little gift from an unknown ally."

"Maa… This is certainly interesting," Yukimura commented, processing the information. Ryoma had already moved next to him to see what was going on. The boy, though, did not take the icon as well as Yukimura did.

"What the hell is that? Is this some kind of joke to test our security system?" Ryoma growled, showing his irritation as his aura became murderous. "Yukimura-san, I do _not_ want to see another penguin in your room, again. Ever."

Chuckling, Yukimura only winked, and turned back to the screen. Ryoma never said he had to get rid of the penguins; he only didn't want to see one in is room. _Beside_s, the man thought, _Gen-chan needs something to brighten up his room more. _

"So? Did you find him?"

Running a search on the tracks he found, Yukimura's eyes moved back and forth as he read through the codes. "No…" he paused, frowning, "I think he hacked into someone else's computer, and used it to get into ours. A common thing."

"You can at least track down the computer he's using, can't you?" Ryoma asked, impatient.

"Yes, I can. I'm running a search right now," the man replied, using the organizations tracking program to examine the tracks.

Why the hacker would call himself an unknown _ally_, he had no idea, but he certainly was curious. From what he had gone through, the person made no effort to cover up where he had been to, only hiding his location and anything that could lead to his identity. To say the least, the hacker basically had no specific reason in hacking their system, except for, most likely, entertainment. But…

_Beeeeeeeeeep. _

Ryoma jumped and turned to the laptop he was using to check on the problem. The screen flashed once before the e-mail page appeared. Looking for the sender, he found no one's e-mail in the box; it was an anonymous message.

_To: syukimura(a)samurainet. com _

_From: _

_Dearest Samurais, _

_I am obliged to inform you of something that you should be aware of. A long on-going war that has been far longer than the one you have with the __Midoriyama Organization is about to make itself known. The war was thought to be over for years, but the organization that was defeated had been secretly planning for years- they still are. As part of this group, my responsibility is to request for your help when the time of need has come. _

_Our identities will not be revealed until the brewing plan has reached its climax. Please consider this offer, and another message will be sent to you when you are needed. We hope you decide to aid us against the infamous Midoriyama Organization. _

_Best Regards, _

_MO _

_- _

_Miso Soup! Miso 'Op! _

_You and me _

_Are happily drinking miso soup _

_That Okaa-san made. _

There was silence as both Yukimura and Ryoma finished reading the e-mail. Neither spoke for a while, lost in their own thoughts until Ryoma decided to break it. "MO? But didn't the e-mail just say that they were going _against_ MO?" There was a frustrated frown on his face.

Yukimura hummed, trying to process what he just read to come up with a sensible answer. "Yes… But maybe the MO-san here is an abbreviation for something else?"

"But what then? And what was with that weird poem at the bottom of the message?"

The blue-haired man brought his hand up to play with his hair as he answered, "I don't know, Ryoma-kun. Those words do sound familiar though," Yukimura said, his mind somewhere else. Ryoma was sure that the man was onto something. "But I'm wondering how this guy even sent the message, first of all. The system was supposed to redirect e-mails sent to this account unless it was sent from another account that's part of the inner circle, or someone with special privileges. I suppose he could have hacked into one of our computers and sent it, but the chance of that happening isn't very likely."

That was true. The e-mails that were hosted by the Samurai Demons were specially designed by their technology department. The e-mails were strictly for people of the inner circle, save for a few who were unusual cases. The system, as Yukimura had said, was programmed to redirect any e-mails that weren't part of the circle. So the e-mail they just got was supposed to be redirected. While the hacker could have gotten into one of the inner circle accounts, the e-mail was sent without a return address.

Sure, the hacker could have hacked into the system and changed the programming, but the program was written in an entirely different code that only the most trusted people of the organization could read and interpret them. It was highly impossible for the hacker to be able to send the message… Unless… Unless…

The message was from someone inside the organization. Someone who was among the most trusted.

Ryoma's eyes widened slightly as he reached the conclusion. "You think…? But… How?"

"It's a direct challenge to us."

"That doesn't—"

Yukimura shrugged. "Ryoma, this has never happened before. I'm going to call for Gen and Keigo." With a glance, the man picked up his cell phone and called up the two other people supposedly in the building.

* * *

_Time skip: Walking to dorms, 5:30 P.M._

"Awah! Buchou sure knows how to make us work, threatening us with Inui Juice," Momo exclaimed, as he walked in front of four others back to the dorm. They had just finished with tennis practice, and were worn out, hoping to reach their dormitory for a good shower and sleep. Never mind getting dinner. If they woke up in time, then they would be lucky enough to get some proper food; if they did not, then the snacks they stored in their rooms would do.

Besides, the Inui Juice that Tezuka and Coach Yukimura had used as "punishment" was enough for them to stomach. The only one that wasn't affected was Fuji, who was also the least weary of them all. The tensai was walking along with the group, a strained smile on his face, but it was a smile nonetheless. "I don't know how you all think Inui Juice is horrible. I admit, the one Inui made today wasn't as good as the one I drank before that, but it was nice…"

Hiyoshi glanced at the honey-haired boy and shuddered. Whoever could stand up to any of Inui's concoctions was someone to fear— not that the deadly genius was not one to fear already. One day… Just one day… he would be able to beat the guy and stomach Inui Juice properly…

Beside Fuji and Hiyoshi was Ryoma, who had been strangely silent (not that he talked very much, because he didn't) since practice ended. Something was bothering him, the rest of the group could tell. Coach Yukimura had pulled him aside before practice started, and everything after that was like a zone for the boy. Most of them assumed it was because he was reflecting over his match with Kaidoh, which ended with a score of 7-5, Ryoma winning.

Little did they know, Ryoma's mind was preoccupied by a certain incident two days ago and the simple message Yukimura had said to him before his match.

Humming to himself while making noises when something caught his attention (which was very often), Eiji brought up the rear. His mind was flickering from one thing to another. Of course, Eiji had wondered why his Ochibi was acting so weird, but then his attention was caught by a drifting leaf that was in the shape of a heart shape. And then Momo suddenly tripped over a small branch, to which Eiji laughed hysterically at before helping the boy up.

"Unya?" The redhead then was about to turn to the other three, wondering why they weren't reacting to the incident when he stopped to ogle at a flock of birds flying south. Yep, the boy had the attention span of a fly.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" a feminine voice said out of no where. Well, actually, it was from behind them, but that wasn't important. The five students of Seishun Academy whirled around to see a girl about Fuji's or Eiji's age with long black hair running towards them.

Momo and Eiji immediately turned to the youngest of them all with raised eyebrows, though Momo's expression was not as amused (but no one saw it except for the observant Fuji). Ryoma only stared in shock at the two figures that were running slower as they got closer to them. "N-Nanako? And…"

Panting slightly, the girl stopped in front of the group, and leaned over a bit to catch her breath. "Ryoma-kun… I… finally found you…"

Behind the girl, a boy around nineteen or so (who looked a lot like a certain individual) caught up and stopped, sending Ryoma an apologetic look. Ryoma looked from the girl back to the boy before taking a step forward and looking at the girl in the eye. "Nanako, what are you doing here?" He was completely ignoring the older boy.

Off to the sidelines, Eiji and Fuji watched with intrigued faces (though the former was about to burst from excitement). Hiyoshi shrugged, and watched along with the rest with distanced interest. Momo though, was staring at Ryoma and the girl—Nanako— with curiosity and something akin to jealousy. Fuji seemed to have figured out who the two strangers were already and was smiling his all knowing smile as he once again made different observations on the people around him.

"I came to find you, you left all of a sudden and—mfmfmfffmm!" Heads turned to look at the boy whose name had not been mentioned yet (though Fuji found that the resemblance gave everything away), as he scrambled to cover Nanako's mouth.

"Sorry, Ryoma," he apologized, "She ran away, and I had to come after her."

Ryoma sighed and dismissed the apology. "Whatever. Find somewhere to stay for today and then go back home."

"No! I'm not leaving until Ryoma-kun goes back with me or let me stay near him," Nanako said stubbornly, biting the boy's hand ("Ow! Watch it, woman!") to get him to let go.

The boy frowned, not pleased with the answer he got. Clearly annoyed, Ryoma tried his best not to snap. "Nanako, I only think of you as an older sister, and nothing more. Please go back with Ryoga. Oyaji and Okaa-san will bug me if they find you here."

But the girl only shook her head, and walked closer to Ryoma. "No, that's not true! Ever since we were little, Ryoma-kun always took care of me. You promised to continue doing that when we got older."

Ryoma took a step back, trying his best not to bring his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose to show his frustration. "Nanako, I said go back. I do—"

"Did you forget, Ryoma-kun? You said you would marry me when we got older!" the girl interrupted, desperate. "But as we grew, you just started avoiding me! I've had enough, Ryoma-kun. Let me stay with you." She ran up to the boy and tried to throw herself at Ryoma.

Try, being the keyword. No sooner than Nanako could touch Ryoma, Fuji stepped in front of the boy and caught Nanako by the shoulders before pushing her back gently. Stumbling back, the girl studied herself and glared. "Who are you? This is none of your business."

Fuji smirked and stared Nanako down. "You do not need to know who I am. I only request that you leave the boy alone as he has an important job here, and does not need distractions."

"I only want to stay with Ryoma-kun. I won't be a distraction!"

"Does that mean you will not back off?" Fuji asked his eyes opened with challenge, promising many threats to any human being that dared defy him. The audience around him—excluding Nanako— shivered.

Ryoma tried to intervene. "Fuji-senpai, you don't—" But Fuji shot his kohai a glance that made him shut up instantly.

The black haired girl ignored the glare, too blind to see any danger. "Ryoma-kun belongs with—" Suddenly, Nanako's eyes rolled and the girl's body fell back. Ryoga easily caught her from behind with one arm as he held the other up to show that he was the one who knocked Nanako out (though it was obvious that he was the one that did it).

The older Echizen grinned apologetically. "I'll take care of her for now, Ryoma. Go on with your studies here."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, not letting his brother off so easily. "Why didn't you do that earlier? It would have saved all of a lot less trouble."

"I…" Ryoga looked like a deer caught by a headlight. He sighed resignedly. "Do you have any idea how scary Nanako can be at times? Especially when it comes to you?"

"And? So why did you do it _now_?"

The question only made Ryoga bow his head in guilt. "Everything was getting out of hand… And I broke our promise, so I thought I'd better fix it up a bit before it gets too obscure."

"Promise?" Ryoma echoed, now confused.

"'Aniki, keep Nanako out of trouble and away from me while I'm away, would you?' That's what you said before you left. And you made me promise you to do it."

Realization dawned on the boy, making him feel guilty as well. "…Oh."

There was an awkward silence before Eiji broke it, "Hoi, it's getting late and we all need to rest. Why don't we go back now, and let Ochibi's Aniki take care of his… sister?"

Fuji chimed in, his friendly smile back in place, "Yes, if we don't go back soon, we won't be able to get dinner after getting a shower."

"Eh—ya—yeah." Momo gave the older boy a nervous smile, trying his best to appear like a good student. He needed to make a good first impression.

Ryoga gave the group a half-smile, replying in a casual manner, "She's our cousin, actually. It _is_ getting late, so we better head back to the hotel we're staying at. I leave my Chibisuke in your care then." He gave Ryoma a nod. "We're using the hotel you stayed at when you got here, visit us… Er… Well, visit when you can, I guess." He didn't want his brother to go visit him, only to get Nanako worked up again.

Ryoma turned, throwing a 'See you' over his shoulder before resuming his walk, as if nothing had happened.

The rest of the group followed, with Eiji and Momo waving enthusiastically at Ryoga as they walked.

Ryoga watched the back of his brother and his friends, noticing how a certain honey-haired boy moved closer to the shorter boy. The kid looked strangely familiar, though he couldn't place his finger on it. Wait, didn't his brother call the boy Fuji-senpai? Fuji… As in _Fuji__ Syusuke_?

The older Echizen's eyes widened as he caught Fuji glancing back at him with a smirk. A smirk that clearly said, 'We will be seeing each other soon.'

Something _big_ was definitely going on, Ryoga thought.

He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

_Dormitory A: Room 411, 6:09 P.M. _

Fuji Syusuke watched as his roommate entered the bathroom for a shower, sitting on one of the two office chairs in the room. A towel hung over his head, soaking up water from his wet hair. The tensai made sure to listen to Ryoma's actions behind the door closely, waiting until the shower was turned on, and the boy had gotten in.

Counting to thirty, Fuji shifted a bit to reveal his right hand slowly. In it was his cell phone, the address log was already set on a certain number, and all he had to do was push the green call button. Pursing his lips slightly, he slowly reached out to the green key and pressed it, bringing the phone to his ears, and pasting his smile back in place.

The line was silent for a short moment before the dial tone rang, confirming that the phone was indeed connected and trying to reach the number he was calling. There was a click on the other line before a deep voice spoke. "Yanagi Renji speaking."

"Renji," Fuji greeted lightly, calling the man by his first name when they were talking about private matters.

There was a sigh on the other side. "I know that tone. What do you want now?"

"Hmmm... I was wondering if you could get me some information."

"Information? On what?" Yanagi was now curious, wondering what Fuji was up to this time.

"The whereabouts of Echizen Ryoga," Fuji answered bluntly, smiling when he heard Yanagi cough to cover up his surprise. A short pause followed. "Well?"

"…I understand. I trust you. Do you want the data now?" Fuji heard speedy fingers flying across the keyboard of Yanagi's laptop in precise, well-practiced taps.

"Yes, please."

Another silence, with a few clicks heard from over the phone. "Ah. Got it. He's currently at Tokyo International Hotel (2), residing on floor two, room 250."

Fuji beamed quietly, shooting a glance at the bathroom as he heard a bang and muffled yells through the door. "So quick?"

"I was lucky. I only had to go through a few records before I got to Echizen… Ryoga's name," Yanagi answered, tagging on the older Echizen's first name when he remembered who roomed with Fuji. "What about the other boy? He's not there?"

"Echizen-kun is here, just not in the room." Fuji chuckled, picturing Yanagi with his brows raised while staring at his monitor screen, cell phone in hand. "He's showering."

"I see," the man answered, sounding reluctant to ask something. "Fuji…"

"Yes?"

"What are you planning to do with that information?"

Oh, nothing. I'm just going to _scout_ out a few things," the honey-haired tensai answered, sounding amused when another crash from the bathroom was heard. He could hear his roommate cursing louder. "I need to go now. Thank you."

Bringing the phone down from his ear, Fuji brought his eyes up to look at the NewS (3) poster on the opposite wall, a predatory look on his face. Hearing Ryoma turn off the shower, Fuji's friendly smile took over, and the older boy turned to scrawl a small note on a post-it, putting on his shoes and heading out afterwards.

The post-it slowly peeled from the side of the desk lamp Fuji had stuck it to, landing on the cream colored carpet as Ryoma opened the bathroom door.

_Something came up suddenly. Sorry; just go to dinner without me. –Fuji _

Ryoma stepped out, eyes immediately scanning the room for Fuji before seeing the neon colored post-it. "…Fuji-senpai?"

* * *

_Tokyo International Hotel, 7:08 P.M. _

Fuji yawned lightly after finishing his quick dinner (which consisted of melon bread and milk). Looking up at the tall building in front of him, the boy gave it a quick inspection. He asked himself, "Maa… shall we get started?"

A figure stole cautiously into the hotel, getting into the elevator with grace. There was a _ding_, and Fuji got off, glancing at signs to lead him to room 250. It took him a few minutes, but the tensai wasn't one for nothing, and located the room in less than four minutes. Taking out his mini collection of lock picks, Fuji glanced around before sticking a pick in the keyhole, unlocking the door after a few tries.

Slipping in the room stealthily, Fuji observed from behind a wall that created an arc, leading to the "living" room of the hotel room. The boy barely held in a gasp of surprise when he saw Nanako tied up and gagged to a chair, struggling to get loose. Stepping out from his hiding place, Fuji walked silently behind her, his smile widening when the girl tensed up. She had probably sensed his presence. Oh well, it didn't matter. She wouldn't be able to see him.

In a blink of an eye, Fuji had his fingers on the back of the girl's neck, applying pressure on the one point that would knock her out. Fuji turned back to survey the room, carefully entering the empty "bedroom", closing the door behind him. The hair on the back of his neck prickled, making the boy turn around just in time to block a punch delivered his way.

Grunting, Fuji pushed his attacker away, before starting his own attack. Looked like any chance of a nice chat with the older boy would come after they fought. Left-hand punch. Left-foot kick. Elbow. Dodge. Roundhouse kick.

The struggled continued on for a few more minutes, both sides occasionally receiving painful bruises. Finally, after feinting a punch, and instead kicked at Fuji's right knee, Ryoga had the honey-haired boy in a headlock. "What are you doing here?" the boy immediately demanded to know.

"Well," Fuji started, bringing his leg up from behind to kick Ryoga in the back of his head, "I thought I would pay you a friendly visit—" He broke loose and ducked under to get around Ryoga to chops at the back of Ryoga's knees, making the boy fall. "And have a nice chat with you." Fuji twisted Ryoma's arm behind him and locked the older Echizen in place. He made sure to use his foot to apply pressure on both of Ryoga's bent legs, keeping them in place.

Ryoga leaned his head back to glare at Fuji. "Nice chat?"

"Yup!" The tensai pushed Ryoga down without warning, sitting on his back, hands still holding Ryoga's arms in place. Fuji was now straddling Ryoga, and to any outsider who suddenly popped into the room, it was a very suggestive position. "So why don't you listen to me for a bit?"

"Why should I?" was the rude reply back. "You were the one who broke in here. And you're _Fuji Syusuke_."

Fuji gave a dramatic sigh, "Does my name really make you hate me that much? Maybe I should change it, ne?"

"Che. You're just trying to get information out of me. I won't tell you a thing. After all, I—"

"What would you say if I said I could get that girl off your brother's back for you?" Fuji cut Ryoga off, not caring if he had interrupted Ryoga in mid-rant.

"What?"

"I said I could get Nanako-chan off Echizen-kun's back for you," Fuji repeated. "For an equal exchange, of course."

Ryoga scoffed, "And I should trust you because?"

"Because you have nothing much to lose," he paused, grinning mischievously. "And because I said so."

"…Tell you what. I'll let you talk, but that doesn't mean I'll agree," the older boy growled unwillingly, suspiciously.

"Good enough." Fuji smiled in satisfactory, still not getting up from his seat on Ryoga's back. "Now, where should I start?"

"How about with what you're going to do to my brother and my cousin?"

"Well, I thought I would just come up with a believable lie, and tell it to Nanako-chan the next time she comes. It'll be enough to get her to go back."

Ryoga blinked slowly, "Nanako isn't that stupid. She's even more stubborn than Ryoma."

"Then I'll have to make the lie very believable and very convincing," the honey-haired boy said slowly, a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"What," the Crowned Prince snapped, "are you planning?"

"Don't worry! I promise it won't endanger the two, though Nanako-chan might be heartbroken."

Ryoga fell silent for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. Whether or not to agree with Fuji's plan was his choice, though he still hadn't heard what he had to do to even out the bargain. If he agreed, he would be putting his life, and possibly a few others' at risk, but on the other hand, he knew Ryoma didn't need more troubles. And he couldn't always keep an eye on Nanako. He sighed, frustrated.

"Well?"

"…Fine. But what do I have to do first?"

"Come to our side," Fuji said in a carefree manner, though his eyes were opened and staring at the back of Ryoga's head calmly.

* * *

T.B.C.

1. The song, "Flower", by GiGS.

2. The hotel Ryoma stayed at in the beginning of this story

3. I thought I should give the characters more depth by showing that they are indeed teenagers and have idols. xD I do not own NewS or any of their songs.

Yes! Done! –dances- Now I won't have to worry about bricks getting thrown at my head. xD This originally was only going to be about 2000 words, but then I would feel bad after making you all wait. And my last failure at writing a long and interesting chapter ate at me. So I tried again, but I'm still not all the way satisfied (especially with how Nanako turned out). Oh well, hope you enjoyed it!

Now, you see that plain blue button down there? I know that it's not very pretty, but won't you click on it and leave me a review (since my birthday is today (the 17th)? xD

_Second Revised Version 2.17.08 _


End file.
